


Greek God Series - Chapter 4 - Deimos

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Domestic Discipline, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Deimos, the God of Fear, gets a chance to play havoc with the boys lives





	Greek God Series - Chapter 4 - Deimos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Greek God Series - Chapter 4 - Deimos

### Greek God Series - Chapter 4 - Deimos

#### by Kendall

  

    
    
    Title:          Deimos, Chapter 4
    Author:                 Kendall
    E-mail:                 
    Fandom:         X-Files
    Rating:         NC-17
    Pairing:                S/M/K.
    Archive:                All requests are welcomed
    Date:                   July 7th, 2001
    Category:               AU
    Spoilers:               None specifically
    Warnings:               Contains scenes of m/m sex and discipline. If this offends you please _LEAVE NOW_
    Disclaimer:             Skinner, Mulder, Krycek, Scully and Doggett and the X-File all belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Network.
    Series:         Greek Gods
    Summary:                The boys greatest fears come true.
    

* * *

Deimos (God of Fear)  
Chapter 4 - Part 1 

Olympic Industries Building  
New York City, New York 

"Your report please, Deimos," Zeus requested of his grandson. 

"Well, I wanted to explore their fears, and how it affected their relationship. So far everyone has treated them with kid globes, I wanted to spice it up a bit." 

"You didn't do anything to hurt them did you, Deim?" his mother Aphrodite asked, "I like these three very much, and I would be royally pissed if you hurt them." 

"No mother, I didn't hurt them," Deimos said rolling his eyes, "But I sure scared the hell out of them." 

"Let the boy show you 'Dite," Ares said, "Hestia wouldn't let him damage them permanently." 

"Go on with your report, Deimos," Zeus commanded. 

"I'll start with Fox." The God of Fear said as he pressed the button. 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
May 10th 

"It's your turn." 

"No, it's your turn. I've gone for the last two times, and Walter the time before that." 

This was the argument that Walter Skinner walked in on when he arrived home. Alex and Fox were in the kitchen in a standoff. "Good evening gentlemen, should I go upstairs and get my referee outfit." 

"You have a referee outfit?" Alex asked, momentarily distracted. 

"What's going on boys?" Walter said ignoring him, but making it up with a kiss to the pouting lips. Alex could pout as well as Fox could any day. 

"We have no food in the house, Walter," Alex complained, "I've gone the last two times, and you the week before that, but the literary genius of the house thinks it's beneath him." 

Fox glared at him, "I never said that Alex. I don't have a problem going, but if you had told me earlier I would have gone, now it's late, and the only thing open is the quick-mart." 

Sighing in anticipation of what he knew would be an ugly scene, Walter said, "Fox, Alex is right. We all agreed to share the household chores. We take turn..." 

"Fine," Fox said in a huff, and picked up the car keys from the counter. He stormed out the door leading to the garage, and moments later the sound of a car pulling out could be heard. 

"I'm sorry you had to come home to that, Walter," Alex said apologetically. 

"That 'literary genius' crack was uncalled for, don't you think," Walter said, as he scanned the mail. 

Smirking, Alex said, "I'll apologize when he gets back. Do you want a drink?" 

"Let me change first, and I'll meet you in the den. A whisky would be nice." 

* * *

Edgemont Quick-Mart 

"Mr. Mulder, nice to see you. You usually don't come in this late." 

"Hello Bud," Fox said greeting the store attendant, "We ran out of some stuff. Bare necessities." 

"We don't get celebrities around here often, so take your time." Like many people in the community, he was well aware of the notoriety of Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek. 

Fox took the shopping basket, and began his trip down the aisle. He was still smarting over Alex's words, and was not paying close attention to his surroundings. His several months away from the FBI had also served to dampen his sense of danger. The needle caught him on the right hip, and whatever was injected acted faster than the words could leave his mouth. He felt two sets of hands grab him before he lost consciousness. 

* * *

"He is probably off sulking somewhere, Alex, don't worry," Walter said as he watched Krycek pace from the family room to the front door. 

"He's been gone over two hours, Walt. All he had to do was pick up eggs, milk and bread for tomorrow's breakfast. The quick-mart is only fifteen minutes away." 

"Stop worrying, Alexei," Walter said, smiling at the younger man's anxiety. Alex was extremely protective of Mulder, and no matter what the argument, the Russian was never able to stay mad for more than a few minutes. "Fox is a big boy. He can take care of himself." 

The doorbell rang before Alex could reply, and he ran to answer it. A moment later he called for Walter to join him. "Good evening officers," the Deputy Director said to the two uniformed police officers standing at the door. "How may we help you?" 

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Skinner, but there is been a shooting at the Edgemont Quick-Mart on Collins and Blair. The store owner, a Mr. Bud Culvert, was shot and killed." 

"Walter, that's the store Fox went to," Alex said worriedly. "Fox Mulder, was he there, was he hurt?" he asked the officers. 

"The store is equipped with a surveillance camera. It shows Mr. Mulder entering the store, and then leaving about five minutes later. He looked ill, and two men were helping him out of the store. They appear to be dragging him out. One of the men turned around and shot Mr. Culvert, twice. The detective in charge recognized Mr. Mulder, and asked us to come and give you the news." 

"Oh God...oh my God," Alex said under his breath. 

"Take it easy, Alex," Walter said grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. "We don't know what happen." Turning back to the policemen he said, "Someone from my office will be contacting you to obtain the surveillance tapes. I'm making this an FBI matter." 

"Very well sir," the taller of the two men said, "I hope everything turns out alright. Anything we can do please let us know." 

When the two officers departed, Walter took charge of the situation. "Alex, call John and Dana and tell them what happened. Just give them the facts as we know them, don't assume anything." 

"It's all my fault, if...if I hadn't..." 

"Stop! Stop right now," Walter said, his voice booming, "This is NOT your fault. We don't even know what happened. Do as I say, and get John and Dana. I'm going to call the office, and get the SAC on duty to get an APB out on Fox. We will find him. Okay? Okay Alex?" 

Alex nodded his head numbly, and ran to the phone, while Walter took out his cell phone and dialed. 

* * *

Unknown Location 

"Oh no, not again," Fox said groggily as he came to. He sat up slowly, and looked around the room he had awakened in. Another nondescript cell, without windows or any other escape routes. He remembered little of what had transpired after he felt the pinch on his hip. He had been in a car for a short time, he remembered the noise of the motor, but after that his mind was a blank. They, whoever they were, had taken his watch, but at least had left him his clothes. He heard a hissing sound, and a recessed door on the opposite side of the room slid open. Two men walked in, both dressed in black. "Where am I? Where is this place? Why did you take me?" "All in good time, Mr. Mulder," Man number one said, "Our employer wants to see you now." 

"Who is your employer?" 

"Come with us," Man two said, and moved to grab him. 

"Leave me the fuck alone," Mulder said rearing back, just to have both men jump on him. They pulled him off the bed, and dragged down a hallway, and into a large dinning room. They dumped him on a chair at the end of a long table. "What the hell do you..." 

"Mr. Mulder," a voice from the opposite end of the table cut him off. "Please relax. I, and my men, mean you now harm." 

"You harm me by taking me away from my home under duress. Who are you, and what the fuck do you want?" 

"Mr. Mulder, while in my home I will ask that you watch your language. As for your first question my name is Ambrose Dobbs, and what I want from you is quite simple. You came back from the dead, and I want to know exactly how." 

Mulder stared at him in disbelief, "What are you talking about, Dobbs? It's been all over the news, all over television. There is nothing to tell. The conspiracy from the Consortium, the alien invasion plans, all that is public knowledge." 

"I know that, Mr. Mulder, I happen to own two newspapers, and several dozen radio and television stations. I know you and your friends uncovered the plot to take over the earth, but you've been unable to prevent the arrival of the replicants. They are among us. You were to be one of them by your own admission, yet you managed to not be changed." 

"And you want to know what? How to prevent being changed? We have disseminated the vaccine. There is no longer a threat." 

"I have not made myself clear, Mr. Mulder," Dobbs said slowly, "I do not want the vaccine. I want to be infected." 

"Dobbs, what the fuck, and don't pardon my language, are you talking about?" 

"I have very little time left Mr. Mulder, my doctors give me less than a month. I want whatever made you able to stay dead for nearly three months, and then come back to life." 

"I was abducted. Implanted with an alien virus that would have turned me into one, if the vaccine hadn't reached me. I can't help you." 

"That virus might still be in you," Dobbs said, "I plan to find out, and replicate it so I can be returned if I die. And from what the stories said, I would return as invincible, and unable to be killed." 

Mulder scoffed in disbelief, "You are crazy, Dobbs. There is no way I'll agree to help you." 

Dobbs motioned with his head, and the two men returned. They grabbed Mulder under the arms and pulled him up. "I'm sorry Mr. Mulder, again I have failed to make myself clear. I am not asking for your permission on this. Take him to the infirmary. Doctor Glenncoat will be there waiting." 

"Bastard! Let me go, let me go," Mulder said struggling. The blow to the back of the head ceased all struggle, and he was dragged away. 

* * *

"How's he doing?" Dana Scully asked as she entered the kitchen in Mulder's home. 

"Blames himself," Walter said looking out towards the den, where Alex sat on the couch staring out the double doors leading to the backyard. "He and Fox had an argument that ended up with Fox going to the store. Now he blames himself for Fox being taken." 

"We are doing all we can, Sir," Doggett said as he joined them. "We've reviewed the tapes, and think we have a possible ID on one of the men. We are following that lead now. We will find him." 

"Thank you, Agent Doggett," Walter said quickly. He was keeping the Deputy Director persona in place, even thought they were working out of the house in case whoever kidnapped Mulder called with a ransom request. 

Dana looked at John, and silently asked that he leave her alone with Skinner, which he did. "Walter? How are you holding up? 

"I'm fine Dana," he said, far too quickly to sound convincing. 

"Walter?" 

"I'm worried sick. This was so unexpected, we weren't prepared for it. We let our guard down." 

"How? There was no way you could have known. We all thought the threats against us had ceased, when Billy and his minions left me and Monica in Georgia, when I went into false labor. We can't lead our lives in constant fear. I will not raise Jack and Will that way." 

"You are right Dana, but that still doesn't give us any idea who took Fox, and why, and more importantly where. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. Not again. And Alex...it'd kill him." 

"You better go check on Alex then. He doesn't look good. I don't think he has slept since last night." 

Walter nodded, and went to join his youngest lover on the couch. The house was swarming with FBI agents, and although many knew the relationship he shared with Fox and Alex, Walter didn't think it was the time to get tongues wagging. "Alex...how are you doing?" Alex turned to face him, and the look on his face answered Walter question wordlessly. "Alexei, this is not your fault. As soon as we find him, Fox will tell you the same thing. Now instead of sitting here mopping around like a sad puppy, why don't you get your amazing tracking skills to work, and help us find him." 

"Do...do you think that he'll be mad at me?" Alex asked plaintively. 

Even under the circumstances, Walter could not help but snort in amusement, "If he is, then you can make it up to him by doing all the shopping from now on." 

Alex could also not help but smile. He took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, you are right. I'll get to work." 

Walter watched him go, and wished he knew where Fox was. Not only for Fox's sake, but for Alex's as well. 

* * *

Dobbs Mansion  
May 11th 

"How are you feeling?" a young woman asked, as she entered Mulder's cell. 

"As if you cared," Fox Mulder said as he wrapped his arms tighter around his stomach. 

"Listen Mr. Mulder, I have nothing to do with this. All I am concerned with is monitoring your vital signs, and report them back to the doctor. Don't make this any harder than it has to be, please." 

Mulder glared at her from behind lowered lashes. This was the third such visit since his arrival the day before. They had taken blood, urine and stool samples, these last two without waiting for them to come out naturally. They had scrapped his finger and toe nails, and cut a patch of hair from both his head and groin. They had injected him with god knows what. Every orifice in his body had been poked and prodded, and if he so much as stiffened under the scrutiny, he was beaten. He ached all over, and could not find a position comfortable enough to get some sleep. 

The nurse, Ann was her name, went about her duties efficiently and expertly, checking blood pressure, and the catheter outputs. "Okay Mr. Mulder, just let me take your temperature, and we will be done for the next four hours. Roll over please." 

"I...I can't, it hurts." 

"Now, don't give me any problems, or I'll have to call the guards." 

"Please, it really hurts. If you want my temperature you'll have to roll me over yourself." Giving him an irritated look, the nurse bent down to help him roll over. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her close so he could whisper in her ear, "Please help me. I want to go home." 

Ann looked at him, and he could almost discern the pity in her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry Mr. Mulder, there is no way out of here. I can't help you. They'd kill me." 

"Please, I just want to go home," Fox pleaded as he released her in frustration. He didn't struggle as she pushed the sweat pants down, and inserted the thermometer. Four minutes later she removed it, and pull the pants back up. She patted his back reassuringly, and said, "Try to get some sleep. Just relax, and it'll go much better for you." 

"He'll just kill me when he's done. I've been through this before." 

"I know. I've read all about you, and what you did. You are a hero." 

"A lot of good that does me, when I'm never going to see the friends...or...my...lovers again," Mulder said with a sob. 

"I'm so sorry Fox. I wish there was something I could do." 

"Just leave me alone please," he pleaded, "Let me at least have my dignity." 

"I'll give you something to help you sleep if you like? No? Okay just close your eyes, and get some rest." 

After she had left, Mulder curled up into the fetal position, and sobbed quietly, "Walter...I need you, please find me...please. Alex, I'm sorry I was so mean...mean to you, don't hate me...just...just find me please. Everything hurts so much. I can't sleep without you...either of you." 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
May 11th 

"Alex, you need to get some sleep." 

"I can't sleep Walter. How can I think about sleeping when he is out there all alone, going through god knows what. He must be so scared." It had been over twenty-four hours since Fox Mulder had been forcibly taken from a nearby store, and neither Walter nor Alex had gotten much sleep. 

"Fox is one of the toughest men I know, Alex," Walter said coming up behind the younger man, and wrapping his arms around him, pulling Alex close. "The other is standing in front of me." 

"I'm not strong, Walter," Alex whispered, "It's just an act. I am just one big bowl of jelly in the shape of a man. I feel so damn helpless." 

"How do you think I feel? We have the best agents of the Bureau looking for him, and not one clue, but Alex, I sense there is something else bothering you. Come over here," Walter said, pulling over him to the couch in the upstairs office the three men shared. Downstairs John Doggett and Dana Scully were overseeing the continuing search for the missing Fox Mulder. "Sit down. Now tell me what is really bothering you. Fox has been in worse scrapes before, some that you engineered yourself, but I get the feeling that this is different." 

Alex looked down shamefaced. "I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"It's selfish." 

"I can always spank it out of you," Walter said jokingly, trying lighten the mood. 

Alex looked up, and stared at him seriously, "You may have to." 

"Alexei, tell me what the hell is going through that crazy Russian brain of yours, or you will not be able to sit down for a long, long time." 

"You'll think I am pretty pathetic if I tell you what I'm thinking about. It's about the most selfish thing anyone can be thinking about at a time like this. I'm so ashamed." 

"Are you worried what will happen to us if something happens to Fox?" 

Alex's head snapped up again in surprise, "How'd you know? I mean, isn't that the most egocentric thing you have ever heard." 

"No. Not really. I've been thinking about the same thing." 

"You have?" 

"If something happens to Fox you will have no reason to stay with me. You'll go find someone younger, or someone you can have more fun with. And that thought scares the hell out of me." 

"You...you think I'd leave you?" Alex said, tears springing to his eyes, "I thought you would ask me to leave." 

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Walter asked totally surprised. 

"I know I'm here only on sufferance, because Fox wants me to be." 

"Is that what you really think Alex? I thought I made my feelings clear to you about what I think about you. I'm hurt that you think I'm putting some sort of an act for Fox's benefit. I would be a pretty shallow person if I slept with you just to make another man happy." Walter said, angrily jumping to his feet. 

Suddenly coming to the realization that Walter did love him, Alex rushed to apologize, "Oh gods, I...I was so wrong. I just thought...given our history, that you...that you really were making the best of a bad situation." 

"Will my spanking you butt raw help get it through that thick head of yours." 

Alex's eye grew wide with fear that Walter was going to spank him with a bunch of FBI agents just down stairs, within listening range, "No Walter, I'm sorry, I believe you. I'm sorry. Please don't spank me." 

Sensing the trepidation behind the words, Walter reached out for Alex, and pulled him into a hug. The younger man stiffened momentarily as if expecting a blow, but then just as quickly relaxed into the embrace, "Alex. I. Love. You. Get used to it. You aren't getting rid of me any time soon." 

Sniffling into Walter's shoulder, Alex said, "And you can't get rid of me either." 

Urgent knocking on the door interrupted them. A moment later Dana stuck her head in. "We've had a break. An anonymous telephone call. I'll fill you in on the way to the airport?" Dana said heading down the stairs, followed by the two men. 

As they drove to Dulles International Airport, Scully told them what the caller had said. "Ambrose Dobbs is experimenting on Fox to find out how he had been able to come back from the dead. Dobbs has plans to take him out of the country tonight, but the caller did not know where they were going, only that the plane would be taking off from Dobb's private airfield, in Massachusetts." 

"What's been done to get Fox out of there?" Alex asked. 

"The field office in Boston has been contacted, and John contacted the Attorney General who has approved National Guard to assist as well. By the time we get to Boston we should have good news." 

The remainder of the trip was done in silence, as each of the passengers considered their own thoughts. 

* * *

Boston Medical Center  
May 13th 

Fox Mulder had been dead during his first rescue, and now he was asleep for the second. The National Guard, with a dozen Federal Agents, stormed the Dobbs' mansion, and took everyone under arrest as they were about to board the private jet. Three men, one of them Doctor Glenncoat, and one woman, Nurse Ann Curruthers, were taken into custody. Ann Curruthers was identified as the anonymous caller. Ambrose Dobbs was not found at the scene. Fox had been strapped to a gurney, and had been given a heavy dose of sedatives so he was a silent participant in all the proceedings. It wasn't until the following morning that he would learn what had transpired. 

Mulder opened his eyes slowly. His eyelids felt like they weighted a ton. He recognized the room he awoke in as a hospital room, and that he was once again attached to monitors. He didn't know where he was, but had to assume that Dobbs had kept his threat of transporting him out of the country for further experiments. The last thing he remembered was Ann giving him an enema, and preparing him for a 'long journey'. He had sensed something different in her demeanor, but didn't stay awake long enough to figure out what it was. 

Fox turned his head slightly to the right, trying to see who was guarding him, and his mouth fell open in shock when he saw Walter Skinner asleep on a nearby chair. Turning his head to the left, he saw that Alex was also in the room. Krycek was sleeping on the second bed in the room. "Alex?" 

Alex's eyes flew open at the whisper of his name. His face broke into a huge grin when he saw Mulder was finally awake. "FOX! Walter, he is awake," Alex shouted as he jumped out of the bed, and rushed to Fox's bedside. Walter joined him on the other side. "Oh Fox, I'm so happy you are alright." 

"How do you feel Fox?" Walter asked with concern, "Are you in any pain?" 

Shaking his head slowly, Fox said, "No...no pain, I just feel...funny...my head is swimming. I'm not dreaming am I? I mean you are real...aren't you?" 

"How is this for real?" Alex said, and leaned down to give Mulder a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted several seconds, and when he pulled back, Alex was smiling, "I guess you haven't forgotten how to kiss?" 

"How could I forget in only two days? I have been here only two days right?" 

"Yes Fox, you didn't loose any time this time," Walter assured him, and leaned down for his own kiss. 

After Walter released him, Fox asked, "How...how did you find me?" 

"The nurse, Ann Curruthers, she called in an anonymous tip. The Boston office broke in, and rescued you. We arrived as they brought you to the hospital last night." 

"Dobbs?" 

"He couldn't be found," Walter said, and saw Mulder's reaction to the news. The younger man had gone white as the sheets he was lying on, and his eyes were wide with fear. "Fox, it's alright, we'll find him." 

"No...no you don't understand. He'll come back...he is going to come back," Fox said agitated. 

Alex looked between Fox and Walter, not knowing what was going on. Walter was trying to hold Fox still on the bed, as their lover thrashed around trying to get out. "Fox, calm down. We won't let anything happen to you, calm down please." 

Fox took a deep breath, and began to relax. He knew that nothing his two lovers did would prevent Dobbs from taking him again, but he didn't want to worry them, or make them feel guilty. "I'm...I'm sorry guys, I guess I...just didn't expect those news. I'll be alright. I'm sorry I overreacted." 

Walter glanced at Alex, and saw that the younger man was also doubtful of Fox's quick change of attitude, but decided not to push the issue, "It's alright Banshee, don't worry about anything. Alex and I will make sure nothing happens. John has a taskforce searching for Dobbs. We will find him, and we will make him pay for what he did to you." 

Nodding his head slowly, Mulder yawned, "Okay Walter...I...I am really tired. When...when can I go home?" 

"Doctor Green flew here at my request. He checked you over, and said by tomorrow morning all your tests should be back, and he doesn't see why you can't be released." 

"Can...can we go straight home? I want to go straight home," Fox said, his lids slowly closing. 

Alex squeezed Fox's hand reassuringly, "Of course, babe. Of course we'll take you straight home." 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
May 15th 

"Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything? Some juice, water. I can make you waffles if you want?" 

"Alex, take a chill pill would you," Fox said smiling up at his younger lover. They had brought him home that morning, and Krycek had not left his side for longer than a few minutes at a time. Walter would look on with an amused look on his face, and shake his head slightly. 

"Alexei, you are making me tired just watching you," Walter said as he took hold of Krycek's shoulders, and stopped him from rushing out of the room. When Alex struggled in his grasp, Walter turned him swiftly to the side, and slapped his bottom twice. "Alex calm down. If you don't, I'll ask Dana to give you a shot to get you to sleep. Do you understand me?" 

Alex stared at him with wide green eyes, surprised by not only Walter's words, but by his actions as well. Krycek colored instantly as a deep red blush covered his face, and he nodded slowly, "Yes Walter," Alex said his voice cracking slightly. 

Walter pulled him into a hug, and said, "Come on Taz, I didn't slap you that hard. Don't get emotional." 

"I'm sorry Walter," Alex said sniffling, "I'm just so glad he's back." 

"Then tell him, not me," Walter said, and turned him around to face Mulder, who had been watching the scene play out with interest. 

Fox smiled, opened his arms, and hugged Alex when he rushed into them. "Alex, it's alright. I'm fine." When Alex turned his face inward, Fox captured the trembling lips with a passion-filled kiss. 

"I promise I'll do all the shopping from now on," Alex whispered in Fox's ear as Mulder hugged him, and rubbed one hand up and down his back to calm him. "I'm so sorry this happen to you. I feel so guilty..." 

"Whatever for? They could have gotten me at any time," Fox said with surprise. This thought stopped him short, and he suddenly said, "Alex, I'm still feeling kind of run down. Would you mind if I take a nap?" 

"Of course not Fox," Alex said, giving one quick hug before standing, "I'll take a nap too, in the den." 

Fox smiled at him and Walter, as the two men moved to leave the room. Walter turned before closing the door, and asked, "Are you alright Fox? Do you need anything?" 

"Do I have to slap your butt Walt?" Fox asked with a mischievous grin on his face. 

Walter smiled back, "Just making sure babe. We are glad you are home." 

* * *

May 19th 

"Where is he?" 

"Same place he has been for the last four days since we brought him home, Walter," Alex said, as he put the dishes in the dishwasher. "He spends all day in front of the computer writing, only breaks for bathroom, or to have lunch with me, and that only if I insist. I'm worried about him." 

"What does Dana say? She's come by a couple of times to see him right?" 

"Yes, even brought the boys, but other than playing with them for a little while, Fox didn't do much else. He hasn't left the house all week. He won't even go out to get the mail, or throw out the garbage." 

"Maybe it is just a ruse to get out of housework," Walter said smiling, trying to lighten the mood, but he was as worried about Mulder's state of mind as Alex was. It wasn't the fact that Mulder hadn't left the house since his return from the hospital, but the fact that he made it an art of coming with all sorts of reasons for not doing so. He had immersed himself on the book, and had put out five chapters. The publisher had raved about the work, and was clamoring for more, which made Fox work that much harder. If it wasn't the book, it was a headache, or a television show he just had to watch, or some other excuse. Short of breaking his leg, Fox had used every trick in the book to stay inside. 

"I have an idea," Walter said, "You know how talkative he gets after we make love. We'll ask him then." 

"Isn't that a bit sneaky?" 

"This from a triple agent?" Walter asked, raising his eyebrow in surprise, "You were one of the sneakiest bastards I knew Alex." 

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Alex said in mock hurt. "Okay, so we ask him tonight." 

"I'll tell you what he said in the morning." 

"What do you mean? Won't I be having sex with both of you?" 

"Yes, but unlike Fox, you usually fall asleep afterwards. Out like a light. Fox and I watch you all the time." 

"I do not fall asleep after sex." 

"You do. And you also drool." Walter said as he headed up the stairs to see Mulder. 

"Skinner, I might have changed my evil ways, but you are a dead man. I. Do. Not. Drool." Alex yelled, and ran after him. 

* * *

One thing that had not changed with Fox after his kidnapping ordeal was his unbridled abandon while having sex. They had gone to bed, and as usual who did what to whom just seemed to happen without prior discussion. This particular night Walter had the pleasure of pounding into Alex's pliant body, while Fox watched. Fox was not a mere by-stander, but was intermittently playing with his cock and with Alex's. 

When Walter came in Alex, both men screamed in unison as Fox helped Alex achieve release. A minute later Alex and Walter lay sated, with a happily smiling Mulder watching them. "My turn...my turn." 

Walter looked at him, and couldn't help but chuckle at the boyish grin on Mulder's face. At least he was smiling, something he rarely did during the day. "Okay Fox, choose." 

Looking down at Alex, who was starting to curl up into his preferred sleeping position, Fox said, "Well, he seems to be out for the count. How about we wait a couple of minutes, give you a chance to recover, and then you do me like you did him. I could use a good night sleep." 

"As long as you don't drool on me," Walter said as he stretched out unhurriedly. "I. Do. Not. Drool." Alex said sleepily from between them. "Give me a sec, I'll show you what I can do." 

"I rather show you what I can do," Fox said slyly, "If you are up to it, I'd like to come in you while Walter comes in me. You game." 

Alex smiled up lazily, and him and nodded, "As long as I don't have to work too hard. I feel like a noodle." 

"Don't worry baby, I'll do all the work," Fox promised as he got into position. He flipped Alex onto his back, and threw Krycek's legs over his shoulders, knowing that he would still be lubed from Walter's penetration a few minutes before. He bucked his hips forward, and entered Alex in one thrust, making the younger man moan with pleasure. He continued to piston in an out of the writhing body beneath him. He felt the bed shift, and knew that Walter was taking his position behind him. 

Fox leaned back onto Walter's broad chest, as he felt Walter's strong arms wrap around him. He felt the older man's fingers prepare him, and moments later enter him. They had all done this before, and it was like a perfectly synchronized dance as Fox pushed in and pulled out of Alex at the same rhythm Walter pushed and pulled into him. 

While Skinner pounded into Mulder, Fox's hand was busy giving Alex a pleasure all his own. They came at the same time, and Walter fell forward onto Fox's back, causing Mulder to fall forward onto Alex's satiated body. They lay still for a few moments longer until Alex groaned from the weight of the two men. "Guy...guys as much as I love you both...I need to...breathe." Walter rolled off to one side, while Mulder went in the opposite direction, keeping Krycek in the middle. Alex turned on his side to face Walter as he wiggled backwards to spoon into Fox who lay behind him. 

"That was awesome guys," Fox said, panting as he hugged Alex to him. "I'm tired, but wired at the same time. Isn't that weird uh? Walter, is Alex asleep yet?" 

"No he isn't. He is wide awake. And as you seemed to be as well, I was wondering..." 

"What? You can't be serious, we just..." 

"No it's not that." 

"Walter...now is not..." Alex said warningly. 

Walter glanced down at the younger man, and could see his trepidation, but plunged ahead, "Fox... uhm...are you alright?" 

"I'm more than alright, Walter," Fox said grinning. 

"Then why haven't you left the house all week?" 

Fox's grin faded instantly, and he turned his eyes away, "I've been busy. I'm under a deadline with the book, and I got in a..." 

"Fox, stop! Stop lying to us, and to yourself. Please tell us what is wrong," Walter begged. 

Alex felt Fox grow rigid behind him, and suddenly release him. He turned around in time to see Fox jump to his feet, and stare angrily at both of them, "I'll tell you what's wrong. I can't believe that my two supposedly caring lovers would stoop so low as to have sex with me in hopes that they can get me to tell them what is wrong, even though I keep telling you nothing is wrong. I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight gentlemen, because that's the last of me you'll be taking advantage off for a long while." With that he grabbed his pillow, and stormed out of the room. 

"FOX! Wait...don't...fuck," Walter exclaimed as he stood up, and ran after Mulder. 

Alex watched them go, and fell back onto the bed, rubbing his face in frustration, "Oh great." 

* * *

"FOX, open this door. Open the door right now," Walter shouted as he pounded on the door to the study. He had followed his upset lover down the hall, and had almost had his nose broken again when the door slammed in his face. He had heard the lock turn, and click shut. He hadn't even bothered to try the knob. "Fox...please...open the door. I need to talk to you...please Fox, I'm sorry I chose such a lousy time to bring it up...but...Alex and I are just worried about you. Fox...baby please open the door." 

Silence was his only reply. He sighed deeply, and returned to the master bedroom to find Alex burrowed deep under the covers, only the top of his head visible. Walter knew he had another problem to deal with. He sat on the side of the bed, and put his hand on the lump, and rubbed it gently, "Hey Alex, what's the matter? Alexei talk to me, one silent lover at a time is all I can handle just about now." 

"This is all my fucking fault," Krycek mumbled from under the blankets. "He is paranoid they are going to take...take...him away again, and he is pet...petrified of even going outside the house, and it's all because I was a brat, and wouldn't go shopping. I am such a fuck up. I always do this...I always fuck up the good things in... my life. You...you'd both be bet...better off without me." 

"I have just had about enough of this guilt trip of yours young man," Skinner said crossly. He yanked the blankets back, and before Krycek knew what was happening, had dragged the younger man off the bed and onto his lap. 

"WALTER! What the hell...OWWWW...stop...plea...please stop," Alex cried out in pain as Walter's hand began to fall on his bare ass. "Waaaalter, owww, ouch...sto--op, pleeease...Walter stop. OWWWW!" 

"We have had this discussion before Alexei. You. Are. Not. Responsible. For. Fox. Being. Taken." Walter punctuated each word with a spank. Alex's bottom was turning a deep shade of red very quickly. 

"It...it is my fault...owwww...owwww...Waaaaalter. Stopppp. Plee..ease...I'm sor...sorry. Stop!" 

"I'm not going to stop until you get it through your head that you had nothing to do with Fox's abduction." Walter said, as he continued to spank the now bright red buttocks. 

"He is right Alex," Fox's voice came from the doorway. "Walter, you can stop now." 

Walter and Alex both looked up at him. Walter's hand stopped in mid spank, and he lowered it slowly. He helped a teary Krycek to stand, and put his arm around his shoulder. "Fox...I..." 

"That's enough talking for right now, Walter," Fox said firmly. He walked up to the two men, and he took Alex from Walter's hold. "Alex...I might not like you both very much right now, but I want you to listen to me, and to understand what I'm going to say. Are you listening to me?" Krycek tried to keep his nose from dripping, but could only reply with a loud sniffle. He nodded in answer to Fox's question. "Good. First, I could have been taken at any time. Second of all, you will never be able to protect me from all the terrible things this world has to offer. Just like Walter can't, and just like I can't protect either of you. This was just one of those times. I don't blame you, and I want you to stop blaming yourself." 

"Fox...I want to apologize to you," Walter said. "I shouldn't have said what I said. You have to deal with things at your own pace, on your own time." 

"Walter, we'll talk about this tomorrow," Fox said quietly, "I think you need to take care of Alex right now. I'll sleep in the study..." 

"No Fox, please...I need you..." Alex said plaintively. He had felt worse pain that the one in his bottom, but no punishment could compare to the pain in his heart as he saw his beloved Fox upset. 

Fox ran his hand gently over the still wet face, and said, "Alexei, let Walter take care of you tonight. You'll both sleep better, and so will I. We'll talk in the morning. I promise." 

"Fox..." Walter said hoarsely. 

Mulder sensed the remorse in the older man's voice, and his anger abated slightly, "Walter, please do as I ask. I just need tonight to think, okay. I promise. Now take care of Mr. Hot Buns here, and both of you get some sleep." 

Walter could only nod, and watch as Fox left the room. He took Alex back into his arms, hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry I was so rough on you little one. I was just so angry." 

"My butt could tell," Alex said sniffling against the broad chest. He put his hand back, and rubbed his butt gingerly. 

"Let's go take care of that problem," Walter said, and led him to the bed, where he proceeded to slather soothing aloe on the still warm buttocks. 

* * *

May 20th 

Fox was good at his word, and they had talked the following day. In fact they did nothing but talk all day. They had argued, yelled at each other, cursed and screamed. They had also shed tears, of both frustration and pain. 

"Fox, all we are saying is that if this is affecting you so much maybe you should see someone about it." 

"Walter, I am not crazy. Okay, so I don't feel all together comfortable going out by myself. So what? I just need some time, and I guess I was wrong to expect the two of you to be supportive." 

"How can you say that?" Alex spoke up, "We love you, and that is why we are worried about this." The phone rang at that moment startling them. "I'll get it." Walter said, and went to pick up the phone. A moment later he returned, "That was John...Dobbs been found." 

"Where?" Fox said coming to his feet, "Where is that bastard?" 

"The Boston office has kept the mansion under surveillance. He returned there earlier today. When they went in, it was too late. He shot himself in the head." 

"Are they positive he is dead," Fox said gritting his teeth. 

"Yes, Fox. Positive identification. They waited to call to make doubly sure it was him." 

"Why would he shoot himself?" Alex asked, confused. 

"He was dying. That is why he took me. He wanted to see if the virus that brought me back to life after I died would still be in me. He wanted to replicate it, so it could be used in him." 

"So it's over?" Walter asked. 

Fox sighed deeply, "With Dobbs it's over, but there will always be someone out there out to get something from me. The Consortium, the Rebels, the Aliens, always someone or something." 

"So what are you saying? That you'll never leave the house again?" Alex asked worriedly. 

Fox smiled at him, and shook his head, "No. I did a lot of thinking last night, and finally had to agree that you were right in everything you said. And today's discussion just made me even surer. I can't stop living because I'm afraid someone will come after me. I'm going to start enjoying my life again. " 

Alex, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, looked at him, and smirked, "Couldn't you have figured it out before Walter beat my ass to a nice shade of burgundy. I can't still sit down." 

"Oh poor baby," Fox said pouting in sympathy, and opening his arms to accept the smiling younger man. In a quick move that took Alex by surprise, Fox yanked Alex' sweatpants down past his buttocks and said, "Let me see. Oh sweetheart, let me kiss the boo-boo all better." So saying, he bent Alex forward, and then leaned in to place a loud, smack of a kiss in each butt cheek. 

"FOX! That tickles, stop," Alex screeched as he tried to wiggle out of Fox's grasp. "Walter help me." 

"Why? I'm enjoying the show." 

Fox looked up and smiled, "Want a piece of this sweet ass Snickerdoodle?" 

Grinning widely Walter said, "You bet, but I much rather take this upstairs to our nice comfortable bed. We would want to cause our little boy's cute bottom any undue distress." 

Alex giggled as he stood up, but then tried to look stern as he said, "That wasn't funny. What are you guys looking at?" 

"Nothing. It's just that I'm always amazed at the sound of you giggling. A giggling Alex Krycek was not something I thought I would ever see," Fox said grinning. Alex blushed deeply, dipped his head, and then screeched again as Walter suddenly lifted him off his feet and flipped him over his shoulder. Alex grabbed Walter's belt to keep himself from falling, as he shouted, "Waaaaaalter, put me down...put me down, I'm gonna be sick." 

"Just keep still Taz, and you'll be fine," Skinner said patting the rump near his face affectionately. He climbed the stairs with a dangling Krycek on his shoulder, and Fox followed them, all the while laughing at the expression on Alex's face. 

* * *

The three men ran to the bedroom, Alex still hanging upside down on Walter's shoulder followed by a laughing Fox. They plopped down on the bed, trying to catch their breath, looking at each other with unadulterated love. But that night they decided by unspoken agreement not make love, but had instead just cuddled together in the big bed, this time with Fox in the middle. Sometimes, for Fox this was almost better than sex, almost. He enjoyed wrapping his arms around Alex's soft, skinny body, as if the younger man were a large teddy bear, and then feeling Walter's arm wrap around them both. Walter's head always fit perfectly over Fox's shoulder, and the younger man could fall asleep at the sound of the older man's soft snoring sounds. 

Walter was asleep as was Alex, but Fox was fully awake. Even in the comfortable position his brain was going a mile a minute. He knew Dobbs was no longer a threat, and he had been honest with Alex and Walter that he was no longer going to allow his fear of abduction prevent him from living his life to the fullest. But he knew that he had hurt both his lovers with his actions of the previous night. 

He winced internally at the look of hurt in both their faces when he had stormed out of their bed, and had even threatened to withhold sex for what they had tried to do. 'And what had they tried to do really?' Fox thought to himself. 'Nothing but protect you, and be concerned for you', came back the silent reply. The sheer weight of his shame came crashing down on him, and Fox scrambled out of the bed trying not to wake the other two. He had almost made it out when a large hand grabbed his arm, and he turned to see the worried expression in Walter's face. 

"Fox? What's the matter? Where are you going in such a hurry?" 

"Oh Walter...I'm so sorry," was the strangled reply. 

Walter let go of Fox's arm, turned to the bedside table, and flipped on the switch, "What's the matter Fox? Tell me what's wrong, what's got you so upset all of a sudden?" 

"Wazzzamader," Alex mumbled coming awake, "Fox? Walter? What's going on?" 

"I don't know, but something has Fox upset," Walter said, helping Alex untangle from the sheets. 

"Did you have a nightmare Fox?" Alex asked with concern. 

Fox, bit his lower lip and shook his head, tears beginning to stream down his face. 

Walter moved quickly to envelop the distraught Mulder in his powerful arms, "It'll be alright Fox, tell us what's the matter. We'll make it all better, I promise." 

"I'm...I'm sorr...sorry," Fox sobbed into Walter's shoulder. "Fox, tell us what's the matter," Alex asked quietly, "You are freaking us out man." 

Mulder took a deep breath, and pulled away from Walter's embrace, "I...I was just...thinking about..." 

"About what?" Walter asked gently when Fox stopped talking. 

"I...I broke a rule...one of our rules." 

Walter and Alex glanced at each other in confusion. Walter asked, "What are you talking about babe?" 

"I didn't tell yo...you what I was feeling. I got...ma...mad at you for trying to...to help me and I threatened you. I...I...said...I would take my...love away. I'm soooooooorry..." Fox wailed as he fell into Walter's arms. 

The older man hugged him, and rubbed gentle circles on his back to calm him down, "Ssssh Fox, it's okay. Alex and I know you were under a lot of pressure. We understand." 

"No...no...I broke a rule..." 

"Then you'll get punished," Alex said matter of factly, "But could we do it tomorrow, I think one of us with a hot butt is enough." 

Fox looked at the smiling Krycek, and could not help but smile back. "O...okay." 

"We'll do it tomorrow after I get back from work. After breakfast tomorrow you will do all the chores that Alex and I were scheduled to attend to, plus your own share. That includes the bathrooms. After you are done, you can work on your book for three hours, and no more. Depending on the time you are finished with the three hours you will spend the rest of the time before I get home writing lines. I will call one hour before coming home, and that will be your signal to take yourself to your corner, and wait for me, pants down and shirt pinned up. Alex will be your guardian for the day. You will do as he says, and when he says with no arguments. Understood?" 

Fox stared at Walter for a few seconds, before nodding his head slowly, "Yes Walter...I...understand." 

"Good. Now that that's settled, can we go back to sleep?" Alex asked yawning. 

Again Fox nodded, and slipped under the covers again. He put his head on Walter shoulder, and snuggled against the older man's side. He felt Alex scoot up behind him, and felt his hand rub gently on his bottom. "What are you doing, Alex?" Fox asked surprised. 

"Nothing, just wanted to remember how your butt felt before Walter makes it hot tomorrow," Alex said with an evil smirk. 

"Behave yourself brat, or I'll be punishing two naughty boys tomorrow instead of one," Walter said gruffly, as his hand reached out to tousle Alex's short hair. 

"Yes sir," Alex said with little sincerity, and then added, "Ouch. Okay, I'll behave," when Walter tugged at the hair none too gently. 

"Walter, do you think it is safe to leave me with him tomorrow?" Fox asked in mock worry, "He is evil." "But we love him don't we?" Walter said with a giant yawn, "Now both of you, SLEEP! And that's an order." 

Two 'yes sir' were heard. 

* * *

May 21st 

"It'll be alright Fox," Alex said leading his lover from the sanctuary of his corner towards the couch where Walter was waiting for them. 

Fox shivered involuntarily as Alex wrapped one arm around his shoulders. He knew he deserved, and wanted, this punishment. He wanted the forgiveness it signified. He straightened his shoulders, and walked to Walter's side. "Are you ready Fox?" Walter asked gently. When Mulder nodded, he guided him to the back of the couch. 

"Wha...what are you doing?" Fox asked, suddenly worried again. 

"Alex and I discussed this, and we felt that it was serious enough to warrant more than a hand spanking. You used emotional blackmail to get back at us when we only had the best of intentions. That hurt us." 

Fox's eyes filled with tears instantly as he said, "You...you are right Walter. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Alex." 

"I accept your apology," Krycek said seriously, and then took hold of Mulder's arm, "Come on, lets get this over with. The sooner it's over, the sooner we can give you some loving." 

Fox's pants were already at his ankles as were his boxers. He had been standing in the corner as Walter had requested, with the bottom of his T-shirt pinned to the middle with a large safety-pin. Alex helped him lean over the back of the couch, and between them settled Fox as comfortably as the position allowed. 

"I'll be using the belt Fox," Walter informed him, "Ten from me, then Alex will take his turn. You ready?" 

Fox nodded, and closed his eyes tightly. A moment later he felt the rush of air prior to the impact of the leather on his bare buttocks. The pain followed the impact by a mere two seconds, and Fox drew his breath in sharply, but didn't utter any other sounds. 

"Don't try to be strong Fox," Alex said from somewhere above him, "I cry, and there is no shame in it." 

"He is right, Fox," Walter said as he delivered the second and third stripes to the quickly reddening bottom before him, "I cried to. It doesn't make you less of a man in our eyes. You said that yourself." 

Fox shook his head as stripe four, five, and six landed in quick succession. The pain was becoming too much, but he stubbornly continued to bite down on his lip, and refused to emit any sound other than tiny grunts. 

Walter glanced at Alex with worry. Mulder was the most emotional of the three, and in this, his first punishment, was being more stoic than either of them had been in their spankings. He aimed the next two stripes of the belt to the juncture between the top of the thigh and the buttock, otherwise known as the 'sit spot'. The final two stripes landed in the middle of each buttock. Walter threw the belt to the side, and rushed to help Mulder up, but was surprised when the younger man waved him away. 

"I...I...rath...rather Alex fin...finishes," Fox said, his voice hoarse from the effort of keeping from yelling. 

"Fox, your lip is bleeding," Walter said anxiously, "Take a break first. We can continue..." 

"NO! Finish it...please," Fox begged his voice cracking. 

Alex picked up the belt, and took his position, giving Walter a small smile of reassurance. "Walt forgot to ask Fox. What is this strapping for?" 

Fox had been hoping they forget to ask. He didn't trust his voice to answer without allowing the emotions rushing out, but this was part of the process, and he was going to fulfill his side of the bargain. "I...I kept my fears to...ahhh...to myself and...did... didn't...appre...hum... appreciate... your... your...grunt...your concern." 

Alex had been landing stripe after stripe on the blood red bottom as Fox recited his sins. There were four more to go, but he had not heard what he knew was Fox's greatest sin. "What else Fox?" 

"I...I...I threatened to...ooooh...I threatened to withhold...withhold my love from you. That's unforgivable." 

"Nothing is unforgivable Fox," Walter said quickly. "You'll be forgiven once the punishment is over." 

Alex landed the last four stripes of the belt, and rubbed Fox's back until the older man regained enough of his composure to stand on his own, "We love you, Fox." Krycek said taking him in his arm, and hugging him close. "Let's get you to bed, and put something on that..." 

"NO!" Fox said shaking his head. 

"What do you mean, Fox?" Walter asked with concern. 

"I don't want relief...I want...I want to feel punished." 

Walter took him from Alex's hug, and chuckled as he said, "Believe me Banshee, you'll feel punished for several days to come. I speak from experience. This is not meant to be torture, just punishment. You have been punished, and now you'll receive relief. Don't shake your head at me, young man. You are outvoted." 

"Listen to him Fox," Alex said rubbing Mulder's back gently, "It's over. There is nothing for you to fear anymore." 

Fox gave them a watery smile, and nodded, "Nothing to fear with you two around. Well maybe only my butt should be in fear." 

* * *

May 28th 

Things had more or less settled back to normal in the aftermath of Mulder's kidnapping. Walter went back to work, and Fox and Alex spent their time together at home, with Fox working on finishing the first draft of the novel, and Alex was doing...Alex stuff. 

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

"Looking for my socks." 

* * *

"What are you doing now?" 

"Looking for a pair of scissors." 

* * *

"Why are you running up and down the hall naked?" 

"I'm gonna take a shower." 

"In the hallway?" 

"I left the shampoo in the other bathroom." 

"I see." 

* * *

"And now what is it you seek?" 

"Looking for the Thai cookbook." 

"Wouldn't it be in the kitchen?" 

"Oh yeah." 

* * *

"Alex what are you...?" 

"What does it look like am doing? I'm dusting." 

"Oh, that's explains the French maid outfit," Fox said with appreciation, as he looked at Alex standing in front of him wearing only a frilly apron over his otherwise nude body. "So what gives Alexei?" Alex bit his lip sheepishly, as he pulled the front hem of the apron over his peek-a-boo penis, "I don't know what you mean?" When Fox gave him a look of doubt, Alex sighed deeply and said "Fox, I'm bored. All this domesticity is driving me crazy. I am beginning to feel like June Cleaver." 

"Come here Alex," Fox said patting his lap. Alex did as requested, and leaned into Fox's embrace. "I'm sorry you are bored. I guess that with Walter at the Bureau all day, and me with my head buried on this book we don't have too much time for you. And I'd say you are more of a Donna Reed. " 

"Funny. Fox, I'm not trying to get you to keep me entertained. I did quite well before we all got together in keeping myself busy. It's...it's just that..." 

"Let me guess. You are quite successful at keeping yourself busy with mostly non-legal activities, and you are having problems coming up with less risky endeavors." 

Looking sheepish again Alex nodded, "I've cleaned the house from top to bottom. Mowed the lawn, but that was easy with a riding mower. I work out on the gym we set up in the basement. I've even offered to walk Mrs. Kirkpatrick's dogs, you know the lady from down the street. I only leave the house for the four hours I go downtown to testify." 

Alex had been going into DC twice a week for four hours a day to testify before Congress on his involvement with the Consortium and the conspiracy. He was always accompanied by one or both his lovers, who sat behind him, well within camera range for all to see their support. The Director had approached Walter with concerns about his involvement with a well-known assassin and triple-agent. Walter had made it just as clear that if it came down to a choice between his job as Deputy Director, or Alex Krycek, the latter would win hands down. The Director was a smart man, and knew that Walter Skinner, as well as Fox Mulder, were national heroes and that as Alex Krycek testified further it was becoming apparent that he too would become a media darling, so he had relented in his request. 

"Tell you what. Walt will be home in about two hours. We will order pizza tonight, and we will come up with a plan. Something to keep you busy." 

"I haven't had a real job in a long, long time Fox. I don't know if I can do a nine-to-five type of thing." 

"It doesn't have to be, but who knows maybe that is just what you need, a little more structure." 

Alex smiled at Fox, and said, "I get up in the same house every morning, eat three square meals a day, and get to put on clean clothes everyday. That is more structure than I've had in almost thirty years." 

Fox gave him a strong hug ,and kissed him on the chin, "And I couldn't be happier, especially about the clean clothes part...although no clothes makes me happy too." 

"You sir are a dirty old man...and that makes me happy." Alex said returning the kiss. 

* * *

"So Fox tells me your drove him crazy today, Taz?" Walter said around a mouthful of pizza. 

Alex choked on the soda he was drinking, and glared at Mulder, "Hey!" 

"He's just kidding Alex," Fox said, laughing at the outraged look on the younger man's face, "I didn't tell him any such thing. I just said that if this continued you would drive me crazy." 

"Like that is any better," Alex grumbled. 

"Okay, so as I see the problem Alex needs to find something to do with his time now that he has become an upstanding citizen," Walter said. "What do you like to do?" 

Alex smiled slyly, "I've been told I am quite good at many things?" 

"Any of them legal?" Fox said with a smirk, which earned him another glare. "You said you like computers." 

"Yeah. I did a lot of tracking for the Consortium, worked on their computers quite a bit." 

"Can you tell us a little about yourself? I mean, I know you don't want to talk about your past much, but it might shed some light on what you might like to do," Walter said cautiously. 

Giving it some thought Krycek said, "It's not that I don't like to talk about my past, hell you know most of it, but I remember very little of what happened between the time I was born and the time I was fifteen." 

"What happened after you were fifteen?" Fox asked when Alex stopped speaking. 

"That's when...uhm...Spender came into my life. Took me out of the orphanage I was in since I was four." 

"Okay, let's not go there," Walter said quickly. "What about school?" 

"I'm surprised you don't know Walter," Alex said, "You read my dossier when I was an agent under you." 

"Yes, but I didn't know what was true and what wasn't." 

"Well, everything was true. I went to Penn State and graduated with a B.S. in Business. Spender wanted my background check for Quantico to be spotless. I really didn't have any plans to use that degree. It's not what I wanted." 

"What did you want to do?" Fox asked. 

Suddenly blushing, Alex shook his head as he answered, "You'll think it's silly." 

"No we wouldn't," Walter said, "Nothing that means something to you would be something funny to us." 

"Iwantedtobeateacher." Alex said very quickly, and glanced down. 

"Could you say that again at maybe half-speed, so we can tell what you said?" Fox asked looking at him. 

Alex took a deep breath, "I said that I wanted to be a teacher. You can go ahead and laugh now." 

Fox and Walter looked at each other for a moment. They both knew that their reaction would be a significant turning point in their relationship with the younger man. Alex was still extremely weary of their feelings towards him. They knew he knew he was loved, but being loved and being respected and trusted were two different things as far as Alex was concerned. Walter was the first to respond, "Did you want to teach a particular subject?" 

Walter and Fox knew instantly that Walter had asked the perfect question, as they saw Alex relax and smile as he answered, "No, not really. I just wanted to teach kids. I didn't have a particular age group in mind either. But I guess I can give up on that. No one is going to hire me with my background, and it is not as if I can hide who I am. My face has been on more t.v. channels than the weather since I started testifying. No one will trust their kids with a man of such low character as myself." 

"Stop talking nonsense Alex, I'm sure we can figure something out, but in the mean time I have an idea," Walter said. "I think I know something you can do right here at home to keep you busy a few hours a day, until we figure out what to do about you getting you to teach." 

Alex's eyes grew wide as saucers at Walter's words, "What do you mean getting me to teach?" 

"Well, I get to do what I like to do, Fox gets to write, so why shouldn't you get to teach if that is what you want to do," Walter said simply. "But you need to finish testifying first, and in the mean time I think I know what can keep you busy. We have retrieved over a thousand disks full of information from the various Consortium shelters around the world that we uncovered with the original disks you gave us. My men are working around the clock trying to decipher them, but the progress is slow. We are sure that the disks contain further proof of the Consortium dealings, and possibly the answer to the disappearances of various government officials over the years, as well as the names of moles in several essential positions. Kersch was just one of many." 

"So what do you want me to do?" 

"I'll introduce you to the head of the Decoding Taskforce, Carl Malone, I'm sure he will be thrilled to have you help them out. We'll arrange it so you can work from home. Of course you'll be compensated. As an outside consultant the going rate is about one fifty an hour." 

Alex swallowed visibly, "One hundred and fifty dollars and hour?" 

"No silly, a dollar fifty and hour," Fox said sarcastically, "Of course a hundred fifty. I know who is buying dinner out for the next few weeks." 

"So what do you say Alex," Walter asked, "Want to work for the U.S. Government again?" Alex was still in shock over the request, so was only able to nod dumbly. "Good. You'll come with me tomorrow morning before we need to get to the hearing, and I'll introduce you to Malone." 

Fox yawned, and said, "Can we go to bed? I have a meeting tomorrow with Stenam in New York. I'll be back by late afternoon, and we can go out and celebrate Alex's new job." 

"Sounds like a plan," Walter said as he stood. He put out his hand to help Alex from the floor, and tugged the young man to his feet then wrapped his arms around him. "Did I tell you how proud I was of you yesterday when you didn't raise to the bait from that annoying Congressman Birdwell. I know it took a lot of will power not to strangle the bastard." Walter said as he headed upstairs while still holding Alex's hand. 

Fox looked surprised as he followed them up the stairs, "What did he say? I didn't watch, I went over to Scully's to see the boys." 

"Birdwell asked Alex about some of the less savory things he had to do to stay alive." 

"He basically called me a slut," Alex said quietly. 

"That bastard," Fox said angrily, "What did you say?" 

"It doesn't matter Fox," Alex said as they entered the bedroom, and began to take their clothes off, "I know what I did, and I don't care how I am judged by anyone but the two of you. So if Birdwell gets his rocks off trying to make a fool out of me, let him, I don't care what anyone thinks except you guys." 

"We think you are pretty terrific just as you are," Walter said tipping him backward onto the bed, and kissing him hungrily. 

"Walter...Walter can we...can we take it slow tonight?" Alex asked softly, "I mean can we...just cuddle?" 

Fox looked over at Walter with worry, and then back at Alex, "What's the matter, Taz? You just said it didn't matter what Birdwell said. Making love to us doesn't make you a slut." 

"I know that, Fox," Alex said, his voice cracking, "I just want you to hold me." 

Walter slid into the bed, and pulled Alex besides him. Fox joined them a second later, and moved to lay on the other side. Skinner and Mulder molded their bodies to fit perfectly against the body between them. Alex had turned to face Fox while Walter spooned behind him. Fox ran his hand gently up and down Alex's exposed right arm, while Walter kissed the nape of Krycek's neck and whispered sweet words of love and comfort. Alex lay his head on Fox's chest, and let the tears fall silently. He felt Fox kiss the top of his head ,as Walter continued to rub his back in gentle circles. 

They fell asleep soon after. 

* * *

May 29th 

"Uhmmm...what?" Fox mumbled as he felt the body next to his shift as Alex snuggled closer. "What's the matter?" 

"Nothing," the younger man whispered, "I just want to feel you inside me." 

"But I thought you said..." 

"That was last night, this is now," Alex whispered back urgently, his erection poking Fox's side. 

"We are going to wake up Walter." 

"Too late for that," a growl came from the other side of the bed. "Go on Fox, stick it to the boy. Think of your dick as a pacifier, and he needs to sleep." 

"WALTER!" both Alex and Fox exclaimed in outraged amusement. 

"What?" 

"Think of my dick as a pacifier, and stick it to the boy? Where the hell did you get that from?" Fox asked, smiling. 

"On one of your porn sites, where else? You don't think the people I work with use language like that do you?" 

"You've been reading my porn sites?" Fox asked in shock. 

"Excuuuuuse me," Alex interrupted impatiently, "But I've put in a request, and I am waiting for confirmation of acceptance." 

Fox chuckled and said, "Between Walter turning into a pervert, and you speaking like a bureaucrat, I'm gonna start thinking I woke up in an alternate universe. Come on baby, let me put you to sleep, roll over." Alex grinned like a kid at Christmas, and rolled onto his stomach, wiggling his bottom as Fox stripped him of his boxers. Fox had to pause to admire the perfectly rounded buttocks in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, and turned to see Walter shifting into a sitting position, and recline against the headboard. "What you gonna do Walter? Watch?" 

"I thought I give the voyeur bit a try," Walter said smiling at Fox. It wasn't often he was able to shock his shockproof lover, Fox had seen so much in his life, so he was enjoying himself. "Now, why don't you get to it before Alexei hurts himself with all the bouncing he is doing." 

When Fox looked down to the man between his legs he couldn't help but laugh, as Alex was indeed bouncing up and down on his stomach trying to get his attention. "Anxious my little Dumpling?" 

Alex looked over his shoulder, and frowned, "How do you keep coming up with all these nicknames, Fox? I never knew you were so...uhm...creative." 

"I am just full of surprises," Fox said grinning maniacally, "Now, do you want to keep talking, or do you want me to do the deed?" 

"Do the deed indeed...Dudley," Alex said pushing back against the hard penis poised against his anus. 

"Dudley? I'll give you Dudley," Fox said, and began to push against the tight ring of muscle. He could feel the warmth envelop him as he slid easily into Alex, and soon he was fully sheathed. 

"Oh...about...about time...that feels so good," Alex moaned, as Fox rocked in and out of him. 

"Looks good too," Walter said as his hand slid slowly down the front of his boxers, in search of his quickly growing erection. 

Nothing other than lust-filled moans and groans filled the room for a few minutes, and when Fox announced his impending release both his lovers joined him. Walter into his own hand, and Alex into the bed sheet beneath him. 

"You guys sure put on a good show," Walter said, and then yawned, "But I have to be up for work in five hours, and you get to sleep in." 

"Oh you poor baby," Fox said as he pulled out of Alex with a soft', wet 'pop. "Aren't we lucky to be such lazy slobs, Alex? Alex?" When he saw the Russian had fallen asleep, and was softly snoring, he added, "How the hell does he do that?" 

Looking down at the man between them Walter could not help but chuckle, "I guess he feels safe with us to be able to fall asleep. We better clean up, or he will be stuck to the bed." 

The pair expertly wiped Alex and themselves clean, and managed to change the sheets without waking the sleeping younger man. Within moments, Fox and Walter joined him in deep slumber. 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
June 2nd 

"FOX! How couldn't you tell me it is Walter's birthday tomorrow?" Alex said, as he ran around the room trying to get dressed. 

Fox looked at him with amusement from his place in the bed. Walter had left for work even though it was Saturday, but had promised to be home in a couple of hours. "I thought you would have known, since you have all sorts of info on us. You are after all the ultimate spy." 

Alex stopped in mid-panic, and said, "Shut up!" 

Fox smiled again and said, "Such eloquence. Besides Walter said he didn't want a big deal this year. He is turning forty-nine, and he doesn't want to make a big fuss over it. We are just going to have a nice quiet dinner here at home. I am having dinner catered from 'Alfredo's', his favorite restaurant. I was going to suggest we do it from the both of us, but if you still want to get him something else...." 

"But...but I have to get a gift...a birthday present," Alex said as he put on his sweater...backwards. 

"No you don't," Fox said smiling at him, "Walter told me not to tell you. You wouldn't have known anything about it except for the birthday card from Walter's old Marine buddy...which you shouldn't have opened." 

Looking sheepish, Alex bit his lip, "It was an accident. I'm not sorry I did it though, I want to get Walter something especial." 

"Okay, tell you what...you go to the mall, and get something. If he comes home before you get back I won't tell him where you are, and you can surprise him. How's that?" 

"Great," Alex said, pleased, "I don't know what to get him though." 

"I'm sure you'll know when you see it." 

"Okay, see you in a couple of hours." 

"Alex?" 

"Yes?" 

"You might...uhm...want to turn your sweater...around and maybe...uhm...put some pants on." 

Alex looked down, and smirked when Fox started to laugh. "Very funny, Fox...very funny." 

* * *

June 3rd 

"That was a wonderful meal. Thank you both," Walter said patting his stomach in satisfaction. They had just finished a gourmet meal, and were sitting naked in the living room, "But I remember telling someone that I didn't want a big fuss made today?" he added, giving Fox a mock glare. 

"Hey, this is not making a big fuss," Fox said pouting, "Just dinner for the three of us, and then I thought we'd give you a full body massage, then soak in the tub for an hour, and then..." 

"And then?" Walter said, smiling in anticipation. 

"And then we would all go to sleep because we know that an old man of forty-nine needs all the rest he can get," Fox finished with a wicked smile, and jumped up as Walter lunged at him. 

"I'll show you forty-nine," Walter growled as he tackled in young lover, and began tickling him mercilessly. 

"He...help...help me Alex," Fox squealed, as he tried to wriggle away from Walter. 

Looking at his lovers with amusement, Alex shook his head, "You crazy? I'm not getting anywhere near his fingers. You remember what happened the last time he tickled me?" 

"How could I forget?" Walter said, as he stopped his attack on Fox's ribs, "We had to have the couch dried cleaned. I'll have to diaper you before I ever tickle you again." 

"Nah...just make sure he hasn't been drinking," Fox said breathlessly as he sat up. 

"You guys are just so amusing," Alex said, sticking out his tongue at them, "Uhm...Walter...I have something for you. The dinner was Fox's present...but...but I got you something." 

Walter and Fox both stood, and joined Alex on the couch. Walter smiled at the serious expression on the younger man's face, as he took the small box from Alex's slightly trembling hands. "You shouldn't have Alex, I didn't want either of you to go through any trouble." 

"I know Walter...but you've both given me so much. I wanted to just show you how much I appreciate it," Alex said his eyes shining, "And I know it's not your birthday Fox, but I wanted you to have one too," he added as he handed Fox a box similar to Walter's. 

"Thank you, Alex," Fox said taking the box, and swallowing hard. 

"Go ahead," Alex said, "Open them." 

Both Walter and Fox opened their boxes, and gave twin exclamation of surprise at its contents. A small gold medallion with a thick chain was nestled in each box. 

"This is beautiful, Alex," Walter said touched by the gift. He pulled the medallion out, and looked at it more closely. On one side of the medallion was an etching of three rings, interwoven. Within each ring there was one of their initials. 

"Look at the front," Alex said tentatively. He wasn't sure how they would react to his choice of etching. 

Fox smiled as he turned his medallion around and saw a fox, laying on his side, his head up and smiling. "This is great, Alex. Walter what did you get?" 

"I...I...I have a bear," Walter said, his voice cracking slightly. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

Alex's face fell in disappointment, "You don't like it? I got you a bear 'cause that's the way I think of you." 

"Oh no, Alex," Walter said quickly to dispelled any concern on Alex's part, "I'm just so touched...I love it...and I love you," he said as he pulled a startled Alex into his arms, and hugged him tightly. 

Fox joined the hug from the side, and kissed Alex's head. "You did good, Alex, you did good." 

When they separated, Walter asked, "Why the bear? You said it made you think of me." 

"Well...you are strong and fierce when you are in protector mode," Alex said smiling, "Like when Birdwell starts on me, you puff out your chest, and growl and then there is the other times..." 

"What other times?" 

"When I just like to snuggle and cuddle with you," Alex said, his voice sexy and sultry, "Then you remind me of a bear...a Teddy bear." 

Walter's smile lit up the room, "Thank you, Alex. I'll always protect you, and I will always be there to cuddle with." 

Fox, who was also smiling, said, "Now we just have to get Alex his own medallion. We all have to have one." 

"No need, Foxling," Alex said, and pulled on the chain around his neck to reveal his own pendant. 

"A rat?" Fox and Walter said in unison. "You are not a rat Alex...I'm sorry I ever called you that," Fox said frowning. 

"I don't mind Fox," Alex said quickly, "I rather like being a rat. You yourself said that you understand the things I have had to do in my past to survive. I see the rat as the ultimate survivor. Doing what has to be done to stay alive...that's me. That doesn't mean that I will continue to live my life the way I did before. This is a reminder of how far I've come, and not to get too cocky and forget. I love being a rat...as long as I am your rat." 

Walter pulled him back into a hug, and kissed him soundly, "You will always be our rat...always." 

"Does that mean we can call him Mickey?" Fox asked mischievously. 

Alex looked at him from the safety of Walter's arm, and said, "Mickey? Fox, Mickey was a mouse, not a rat...and anyway if you ever call me Mickey I would have to kill you, and that would ruin a perfectly great relationship." 

Fox smiled, and leaned in for a kiss just to have Alex grab the back of his head, and pull him to the floor. 

Alex lay on top of a suddenly aroused Fox, and looked up at Walter and said, "Happy Birthday Bear...look what a tasty treat your rat has for you...a lively little Fox cub." 

Walter licked his lips in anticipation, and joined his two lovers on the floor. "This is the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you...thank you both so much," he said, as he plundered Fox's mouth, and with one hand began to fondle Alex's genitals. 

They made love on the living room floor, and Walter was sure glad he had paid extra to have carpet Scotch guarded when he had the couch done. 

* * *

June 4th 

"Alex, you alright?" Fox asked with concern as all the color drained from Krycek's face. "Alex? Alex, what's the matter?" 

"Wha...what?" Alex asked looking up from his computer screen. "Uhm...what did you say Fox?" 

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?" 

They were working in the study as usual. Fox at his desk and Alex at his. It was Monday morning, and they had been quietly going about their individual tasks, when Fox had glanced over at Alex, and seen the look of terror in the younger man's eyes and the sudden loss of color. 

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," Alex lied, and tried to smile to hide his discomfort. "I just ran into some pretty bad stuff in one of the files. Something I hadn't been aware of." 

"Something you can share?" Fox asked. He knew that Alex was trying to be as ethical as possible, and would not divulge any of the disk's contents without checking with Walter first. They had had a family meeting on the subject, and Fox had agreed not to pressure for information. 

"Not at this time," Alex said apologetically, "It's nothing really important. Just the termination of someone I hadn't realized had been terminated." 

"Someone you knew?"  
"You could say that," Alex said shrugging, "Let's just get back to work. I still have three disks in this last batch Walter brought home." 

"Did you break the one that you had been working on last Thursday? You know the one that left you almost bald?" Fox said trying to ease the tension. 

"Oh, that one! Yeah, I finally cracked it, and it turned out to be nothing." 

"Well I'll let you get back to work," Fox said standing up, "I think I am going to take a run. My legs are sore from all the work we did this weekend, and I've been sitting here for three hours, and I'm getting cramps. Want to come along?" 

"Not this time Fox," Alex said, once again apologizing, "I really want to get this done. Do you mind?" 

Fox smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, as Alex turned his face up to look at him, "Of course not Taz. I know how dedicated you are to this, and I am very proud of you." 

"Thanks, Fox," Alex said smiling back, "Have a good run," he called out as Mulder left the room. Alex waited until he heard the front door slam close before re-opening the file on the computer screen. He scanned the contents again, and clicked the print button. He had not printed any of the previous documents, and he felt extremely guilty that he was breaking Walter's trust regarding his involvement with the data on the disks, but this was different. This was personal. 

The file he had found was an older file dating back to 1960, and it detailed the beginning tests the Consortium doctors had carried out in their cloning attempts. The files listed the names of the doctors working on the project, and some of their findings, but very little concrete data about how the tests had turned out. The item that had caught Alex's attention was the name of the head of the project, Doctor Andreas Karliknekov. He knew he had heard that name somewhere before, but was not quite sure where. Something told him he needed to find out, that it was important. 

As soon as the file was finished printing he took the pages out of the tray, and placed them in a folder, which he quickly hid in the back of the cabinet, and locked the drawer. He then returned to the additional disks, and began to search for more information on Karliknekov and the cloning project. 

* * *

"NO! Don't...don't it hurts...don't touch them...it hurts...don't...no, pleeease it hurts us." 

"Alex. Alex, wake up," Walter said as he grabbed hold of his trashing lover. On the other side of the bed Fox woke up, and turned the light on. 

Alex continued to scream, and beg for someone not to hurt 'us'. His whole body was sweat soaked, and he was rocking back and forth, holding on to his stomach as if in pain. Walter grabbed him and pulled him into a sitting position, "Alex! Alexei wake up. You are safe...no one is hurting you...you are safe...you are with Walter and Fox. Alex, wake up sweetheart." 

Alex was exhausted from his struggles, and lay limply in Walter's strong arms. His eyes were still shut tight, but his breathing was becoming more even and relaxed. Fox ran his hand gently over the wet hair of his younger lover, speaking words of assurance and comfort until eventually Alex opened his eyes. "What happened?" Alex said in a small, still frightened voice. "You were having a hell of a nightmare sweetheart," Walter said, hugging him tightly, "Can you remember what it was about? You kept begging for 'us' not be hurt. Your voice sounded strange." 

"Strange how?" Alex asked. 

"You sounded like a little boy," Fox said, "It wasn't like your other nightmares. Not like Tunguska, or the one about the silo. We are used to those, although you haven't had one of those in weeks. This one is new." 

"I...I don't remember anything about it," Alex said hoping that his lie would not be detected. He knew exactly what the dream was about but could not bring himself to share it with the two men he loved. 

"Are you feeling better," Walter asked gently. 

"Yeah...thanks Walter," Alex said, giving him a small smile, "I'm sorry I woke you guys. I feel silly." 

"Well you are in the right company, Alex," Fox said smiling at him, "Between Walter's nightmares about 'Nam, and my abduction nightmares we are one sorry bunch of sleepers." 

"Fox is right Alex," Walter said, helping him settle back into the bed, "It's a miracle any of us gets more than a few hours of sleep. Do you want some water?" Alex nodded, and Walter held the glass of water Fox had just handed him. They kept a water pitcher on the bedside table for just such times. "Okay guys lets get some sleep. Tomorrow...I mean today is Wednesday, and I have a staff meeting to chair, and you know how much I love those," Walter said, as he snuggled back down next to Alex. 

Fox turned out the light, and also snuggled close to their still trembling lover. "Sleep tight Alex, we are here. Nothing is gonna get you." 

Alex closed his eyes, and sighed deeply, as he buried himself deeper under the covers and the warmth of the two bodies on either side of him. 

* * *

June 7th 

"Fox, what the hell happened to you?" Walter asked in shock as he walked into the kitchen to find his lover putting an ice pack on his eye. 

"Uhm...I'll tell you only if you promise not to blow your top." 

"Alex again," Walter said with resignation, as he sat down. "Tell me what happened this time." 

"We had a argument about who was supposed to make lunch. It was something really silly, but he went ballistic and blew it out of proportion. He became so agitated that I thought he would have a heart attack. When I tried to put my hand on his shoulder to calm him, he swung at me, and clipped me on the eye, then he ran out like a bat out of hell." 

"Where is he?" Walter asked, but before Fox could answer the subject of the conversation walked in. 

Alex looked guiltily at the floor, and glanced up quickly at Fox. When he saw the swelling around Mulder's eye, his eyes filled with tears, and he croaked, "I'm sorry Fox." 

"Come here baby," Fox said opening his arms ,and hugging Alex when the younger man rushed into them, "Alex, I'm worried about you. You haven't been sleeping, you are snapping at Walter and me all the time. What's going on?" 

Alex shook his head into Fox's shoulder as he mumbled, "I'm sorry...I don't know." 

"I think you do, Alex," Walter said softly, "But you are afraid to tell us. What has you so spooked?" 

Alex looked at Walter, "I...I don't know what you are talking about. What would I be hiding?" 

"You tell us," Walter said, a little miffed at the tone Alex had taken, "You have woken up screaming bloody murder for the last three days, always claiming you can't remember what the dream is about. Then you take a swing at Fox, not to mention that you have hardly lifted a finger to help around the house. You are always on the computer, and I'm not sure you are working on the disks Malone sent over." 

"Of course I'm working on the fucking disks, I do nothing but work on them for you," Alex shouted in near hysteria, his whole body trembling with rage, "And so I forget to do a couple of meaningless tasks around the house, so what. Fox went two weeks without doing his chores because he was afraid to leave the house...why are you picking on me." Fox and Walter stared at Alex in disbelief. They had not expected this kind of reaction, and weren't quite sure how to respond. Giving Alex a chance to calm down, the two men remained silent. They stared Alex down until the younger man turned, and ran out of the room and headed up the stairs at full speed. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Fox asked in total shock at what had transpired. 

"I don't know Fox, I don't know," Walter said shaking his head. "Let's give him some time to calm down, and try talking to him again. In the mean time let's try to analyze this, but first I need a drink." The two men fixed themselves strong drinks, and went to the den and sat down. Fox on the couch and Walter in his recliner. "Okay let's look at this as a case. When did you first notice Alex's change in behavior Fox?" 

"Monday. He was perfectly fine over the weekend." 

"Did something happen on Monday that may have triggered this?" 

"He read a file on one of the disks you brought in the last batch. Something freaked him out, but he blew it off when I asked him. He seemed fine afterwards so I didn't worry. His first nightmare was Wednesday morning, and again on that night and then last night." 

"Do you know what was on the file, or which file it was?" Walter asked, and frowned when Fox shook his head in the negative, "So we have to assume something in that file triggered the nightmares, and the strange behavior." 

"This is going to sound weird, but it's almost as if he wants to get punished. Doing things that he knows breaks the rules." 

"Fox, I don't feel comfortable punishing him without knowing what's going on. We all agreed to talk about and agree on punishment." 

"I know Walter," Fox said, "I'll go upstairs, and see if I can talk him into coming down. Why don't you get some sandwiches made up, we didn't have dinner yet." 

"Okay," Walter agreed, and went to the kitchen as Fox headed upstairs. A minute later a scream from Fox made him drop the bread he had just taken out of the freezer. 

"WALTER! Get up here, hurry," Fox screamed. 

When Skinner ran to the master bedroom and headed into the bathroom it was to find Fox holding and unconscious Alex Krycek. Blood was gushing from a deep gash on his wrist, and several other cuts were bleeding as well. "Oh my God!" 

"Call an ambulance," Fox said as he sobbed and rocked the still body in his arms. "Why, Alex, why?" 

Walter pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. With short, crisps and clear commands he described the situation. The moment he hung up he dialed a second number, "Dana...Walter. Can you meet Fox and I at Memorial...no it's not Fox, it's Alex...I'm not sure but...but I think...I think he just tried to...to commit suicide. No...no I don't know why...please meet us there. Thanks Dana." Looking down at Fox he said, "Let's get the blood cleaned up as best as we can while the ambulance gets here. It should be a couple of minutes." Walter soaked a face cloth, and kneeled to begin wiping he blood away. 

"Why would he do this, Walter?" Fox said as he continued to put pressure on the wrist wound. "Why would he want to kill himself?" 

Alex's lids fluttered open, and he looked up at Fox, "Evil...destroy evil." 

"Alex? What are you saying? What evil where you trying to destroy? What made you do this?" Fox asked with both worry and relief. 

"Evil...me," Alex said softly as he lost consciousness again. 

Fox looked at Walter in confusion, but before he could ask anything, they heard the doorbell ring and Walter scooped up Alex from Fox's arms and said, "Run downstairs and open the door, I'll bring him down." 

Fox rushed to let the paramedics in, and a few moments later, Alex was strapped to the gurney and was on his way to Memorial hospital. 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
June 8th 

The day after Alex's botched suicide attempt, they were back home with a sullen and silent Krycek. Doctor Green had taken care of stitching his wounds and had waived the mandatory 72 hour psychiatric watch on possible suicide victims, and released him to Fox's and Walter's care. Scully had promised to stop by, and check on Alex's bandages later that afternoon. Walter deposited Alex in their bed, and pulled the covers around him trying to make him comfortable. Fox brought a tray with juice and chicken soup, and placed it Alex's lap. "Not hungry," was all he Alex said. 

"Alexei, you have to keep your strength up. You lost a lot of blood with that foolish stunt you pulled." 

"Walter," Fox said warningly. He knew Walter was as upset as he himself was, but felt that it was not the time to antagonize Krycek. "Alex, we are just so worried about you. We love you so much, and we can see you are hurting so badly, but you won't tell us why. Did Walter or I do something?" 

"No...no you didn't," Alex said after a few moments, "It's just too complicated to explain." 

"Alex we worked on the X-files, nothing you can tell us will be to complicated," Walter said, his voice much more gentle, "Is it that you can't trust us?" 

"No Walter," Alex said his voice cracking, "It's me...I'm...I'm...I just can't explain." 

"Does this have something to do with the disk you were decoding the other day?" Fox asked. 

Alex's eyes widened with alarm, "Did you go into my drawer? You shouldn't have...it's mine...my private information." 

"Alex, calm down. We didn't and we wouldn't go into your private desk," Walter said pushing him back down onto the pillows, "What was on that file?" 

"The truth," Alex said, and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Just the truth." 

"What are you talking about Alex? The truth about what?" Fox asked confused. "You kept saying you were evil. What did you mean?" 

"Please leave me alone," Alex begged, "I'm so tired...I just want to go to sleep. I'm so tired." 

"Very well Alex. Sleep now, but we will discuss this," Walter warned, "You can't get away with almost killing yourself, and not expect any punishment." 

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Alex said resignedly. "I was trying to kill him." 

Fox was about to argue, but Walter stopped him with a glance and motioned him to leave the room. When they were downstairs Skinner said, "Fox, I have an idea. I am going to contact Malone. He has copies of all the disks he gave Alex. I will have him try to figure out which disk had the information that is causing Alex all this distress." 

Fox walked back into the master bedroom and was relieved to find Alex sound asleep. He had almost feared he would find his lover covered in blood again as he had the previous day. Fox doubted he would erase those memories from his mind any time soon. He sat on the easy chair by the window, and relaxed as he watched Alex's chest raise and fall in peaceful slumber. 

* * *

June 9th  
"Alex, sit down please," Walter said as the younger man walked in wearily into the family room. 

"I'll be gone within the hour," Alex said, looking down at the folder Walter held in his hand. 

Fox jumped up from his seat, "Alex, what the hell is going on? What is in that file that has you so scared you would threaten to leave." 

"I will leave not because I want to, but because you'll ask me to," Alex said softly, his eyes riveted to the floor, his fists in the pockets of his leather jacket. 

"Walter, what is he talking about?" Fox asked in complete confusion. "Alex, there is nothing anyone can say or do that would ever make me throw you out. I thought we all had agreed to put our pasts behind us, and start our lives from an even ground." 

"Tha...that's before I found out that...that," Alex began, his voice trailing off as he shifted from foot to foot and tried to look any where but at Fox's upset face. When he glanced at Walter he was surprised to see the older man looking at him with sadness. 

"You found out what? Someone please tell me what the hell he is talking about?" Fox pleaded. 

"Walter knows...don't you Walter?" Alex said quietly, "I mean, you have the file. You know what I am." 

"Yes Alex, I have the file," Walter said softly, "But all this tells me is the name of a man that carried out some fairly incredible experimentation for the Consortium." 

Alex unzipped his jacket, and took out a second file, "Since I'm sure it won't take you long to find the rest of it, here it is." Alex tossed the file to Walter, who caught it in mid-air. 

"I don't care what the files says, or what you think it says, Alex," Walter said putting the file down. "Fox is right, nothing you have done in your past will ever change our love for you." 

Alex struggled to keep his emotions in check as he tried to speak as calmly as possible, "I know you think you mean that...both of you...but I know now that no matter how...how hard I try...how much I want to change...to make you...you proud of me...to leave my past behind." As he spoke his shoulders slowly slumped forward, and his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, "I...I just...I just wanted to so badly..." 

Fox rushed to him, and took him into his arms as Alex's legs gave out from under him, "Oh baby, tell us what you are so afraid of." 

Alex buried his face in the comforting space between Fox's shoulder and chin, and shook his head, "I'm evil. I...I can't change." 

"I've had just about enough of these riddles," Walt said as strode to where the two younger men were slumped together on the floor. He lifted Alex easily back to his feet, and propelled him to the couch. Sitting down, he pulled the startled Krycek onto his lap, and began to spank him in earnest. Both Alex and Fox started screaming in unison for Walter to stop, but Skinner had no intention of doing any such thing. "Alex this seems to be...the only way we...we can make you understand that we care...that we set bound...boundaries for you, and that we expect you...you to follow them. One of the rules...we all agreed to follow...was communication. What are you so...afraid of?" "Owww...owwww...Walter stop...ouch...owwwww....I...I'm sorry...I...I'm evil...I can't change...my fa...my father." 

Walter's hand stopped in mid-spank, and he quickly shifted Alex so the young man fell to his knees next to him, "Your father? Alex you told us you didn't know your father, that you were brought up in an orphanage until Spender took you out." 

"No...no...sob...I'm...I'm a freak...I'm not...sob...real...my father...my...sob...father," was all the frantic Alex could say. 

Fox fell to his knees next to him, and once again pulled him into a fierce hug, "Tell us, please tell us." 

Walter stood, went to the kitchen, and returned with a glass of water, which he held to Alex's lips and watched as the young man drank in between gulping sobs, "Alex, I will continue to spank you if you don't tell us what you mean. I'm going to give you five minutes to get yourself together, and then we will all sit down calmly and discuss this. Do you understand?" Alex nodded and leaned into Fox's embrace. He tried to get his breathing under control, and it took almost all the allotted time to achieve that. He allowed Fox to help him to his feet, and then both sat down on the couch across from Walter. Alex was grateful that Fox stayed by his side. He wanted as much time as possible in the safety of Mulder's arms. He knew it would be the last time that he would feel that safety. His secret was so unforgivable. "Okay Alex, time's up. What is it going to be? A story or a spanking?" Walter asked. 

"I'll...I'll tell you," Alex said slowly, "Then you'll see that you should have left me go when I wanted to. We...we could...have saved ourselves...a lot of anguish." 

"We would have been more anguished if you had just walked out of our lives, and we didn't know what scared you so much that made you leave," Walter said calmly, although he didn't feel it. He had read the first file, and had found out about Doctor Andreas Karliknekov and his experimentation into cloning. 

Alex took a deep breath and began to speak, "I found some...some older files...from early experiments the Consortium did on clo...cloning. Doctor Andreas Karliknekov was the head of the project." 

"Karliknekov? He was a monster...we have files on him and his experiments in Russia that are worse than some X-Files. I didn't know he worked for the Consortium. What did you find out about him?" Fox asked. 

It was now or never. They would find out eventually, and blame him for not telling them sooner. "I...I found out that he was successful in his experiments." 

"What do you mean successful?" Fox asked in surprise, "We didn't show proof of cloning until only a few years ago. Are you sure?" 

"Have you ever seen pictures of Karliknekov?" Alex asked. 

"No. It was a highly guarded secret," Walter said, "What are you saying Alex? You know where he is?" 

"Karliknekov is dead," Alex said, his voice devoid of emotion, "Died fifteen years ago. I found out all about him in files that Malone had confiscated from Spender's private files. I called Malone, and told him what exactly I was looking for. Told him I thought I could get more information on passwords to break the codes from those files. I found what I was looking for. Information on Karliknekov, even a picture of him with the smoking bastard. It's in the file," Alex said pointing to the file on the coffee table with his chin. "Go ahead. You wanted to know." 

Walter opened the file, and pulled out an old, yellowing black-and-white photograph. He stared at it for a full minute before looking up. He silently handed it over to Fox, who took it and gasped when he saw the contents of the photograph. Spender stood along side several other men in white lab coats. There were eight men in total including Spender. Six of the men each held a small child, a boy, in his arms. The boys looked to be about two years old, and they were all identical. The man standing next to the Spender was smiling widely. It was a smile Fox and Walter were familiar with. It was Alex's smile...on Alex's face. 

"What does this mean?" Fox asked in shock. 

"It means...that Andreas Karliknekov cloned himself. That I...that I'm one of those clones. I am the clone of a monster. I am a monster. Now you see why I have to leave?" 

Fox and Walter were silent for several minutes trying to digest the unbelievable information. Their Alex, their love, was the exact duplicate, at least genetically, of a certified monster. Andreas Karliknekov had performed experiments on humans that would have left the Nazis experimentation during World War II to shame. Fox looked at Walter as if pleading for the older man to be the one to make the first move, to give him some guidance on how to react to the news. Walter didn't let him down, "Alex, just because you are a clone, if indeed you are, of this man, it does not mean you will do turn out exactly as he did." 

"How can you say that Walter," Alex said his voice cracking again, and his eyes filling with tears, "Look at the picture. I am his exact duplicate. I am a monster, just like him. You've said so yourself." 

Walter sighed deeply, and shook his head, "Alex, what you did in the past, what you were forced to do, had nothing to do with Karliknekov. It had all to do with survival. It was the only way you could survive in a world that Spender put you in, don't you see. There are as many reported cases of identical twins being raised separately, and displaying the same exact traits as there are the opposite." 

"But I'm not a twin damn it!" Alex shouted coming to his feet, and pacing away, "I. Am. A. Clone. A freak of nature. The clone of a monster." 

This time it was Walter who wrapped his arms around the distressed Krycek, "Alex, you are not any such thing. You are the man Fox and I love. And I want to think that you love us. Do you?" 

Alex sobbed into the wide shoulder, "You know I do." 

"Do you think a monster is capable of loving anyone," Walter continued softly as he rubbed small circles on Alex's back. "Alex, you've led a different life that Karliknekov led. You were brought up differently, and you will live a new life from now on. Do you know what means?" Walter asked, and waited for Alex to answer. When Alex shook his head in the negative he continued, "That means that if we see you stray from the new path you have chosen to lead your life, we will bring you back. And you know how we will do that don't you?" 

Alex looked up with teary eyes, and said, "You'll remind my butt won't ya?" 

Walter ruffled the short dark hair and laughed, "You got it. Alex, do you trust us? Do you trust Fox and I to help you change your life." 

"You really want to? I mean...it would be so much easier for me just not to be around. I'm just so much trouble," Alex said softly. He yelped when Walter's big hand impacted on his still sore bottom, "OUCH! What the hell did you do that for? What did I do now?" 

"Fox, care to explain to Alex why I just did that?" Walter said with amusement. 

Fox smiled back, and said, "I think that Walter feels, as I do, that the first step towards moving on with your life is for you to feel good about yourself. That means stop all this, 'I'm evil...I can't change. I'm so much trouble.'" Fox said with a mimicking voice. 

"Fox is right, Alex," Walter said, "The first step to changing your life around is changing your perception of yourself. So we are adding that as a rule. No putting yourself down. Period. No excuse. If you break the rule you get spanked. Do you agree, Alexei. Oh and by the way, that includes the spanking you've got coming from trying to cut your wrists. That one is going to be a doozy." 

Alex scrunched up his nose, and gave a little reluctant nod, "Yes, Walter. I know I deserve to be punished. But about the punishment for putting yourself down, could we get a warning first, I mean, it's been a habit for so long I'm afraid I'll slip, and my butt is going to be to be permanently red." 

"Very well. You'll get one warning per instance, then you get spanked if you continue," Walter agreed and Fox nodded. 

"I know it's early, but I think I want to go to bed," Fox said smiling. 

"Bed sounds good to me," Walter said, "Bed sound good to you, Taz?" Alex was too overcome to respond, so he just nodded, and sucked on his lower lip. Walter pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket, and held it to Alex's nose, "Here you go baby, blow." 

Alex did as he was told, and snorted loudly onto the handkerchief until his nose was clear, "I'm...I'm sorry I am acting like such a baby. I was just so scared that you would throw me out if...if you knew about who I really am...OUCH! Fuck Walter, stop hitting me," Alex added, as he grabbed his bottom indignantly. 

"What did we just say about putting yourself down?" Walter asked, glaring at him, "You are NOT a monster, and you are NOT evil. Got it?" 

"Ye...yeah...I got it," Alex said, giving in to a small tentative smile. "I love you guys." 

"Come upstairs and show us how much," Fox said, and took his hand to take him upstairs, but Alex would not move, "What's the matter now?" 

"Can...can we get the punishment over now? I...I...really hate to wait," Alex said, biting his lower lip. 

"But if you are too sore then we can't have sex," Fox whined. 

"It's not fair to have Alex have sex when all that is going to be on his mind is his impending punishment, Fox," Walter said. "You hate to wait, and so do I, so why should we make him wait." "You are both right," Fox said, "I'm sorry, Alex." 

"This was serious Taz," Walter said gently, "You did something unbelievable stupid. You could have talked to us, instead you chose to almost kill yourself. What kind of punishment do you think that warrants?" 

Alex was looking at Walter with big, frightened eyes. He was not prepared for the question. He didn't want to take responsibility for the type of punishment he received. He just wanted it over with. "I don't know...fif...fifty with the belt? From...from each of you?" 

Walter pulled him into a hug and said, "Oh Alex, we would never be that rough on you. No matter what you have done. I think twenty from each is enough. Before and after each punishment you get to stand in the corner for thirty minutes, thinking about what you almost accomplished. How devastated Fox and I would have been, if he had been too late in finding you bleeding to death in our bathroom. Do you think that we could have lived in this house if you had succeeded? How about John Alexei? He would have never know his godfather, or Will his uncle." 

Both Alex's and Fox's eyes filled with tears as Walter spoke. When Walter released Alex, the younger man sobbed as if his heart was breaking. He hadn't realized all he had to loose. "I...sooorry. I...I didn't know. I never...never...had to think...of...of...of...of anyone but...meeeeeeeeeeeeee." Alex wailed. 

"I'm glad you realize that," Walter said in a no nonsense tone, "Get to the corner, and drop you jeans." 

Alex nodded quickly, and went to his corner. They each had identified a place in the family room they referred to as 'their' corner. He hastily took of his leather jacket, and quickly undid the buttons on his jeans and shimmied them down his legs. After straightening out, he heard Walter clear his throat behind him and added, "Oh yeah," and dropped his boxers to his ankles. His right hand went to the back of his shirt, and he held the material away from his bottom. He hated this more than being naked. He didn't know why, but he did. 

Thirty minutes later, although it seemed like three hours to him, Alex felt Fox's hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see his lover smiling reassuringly at him. He let Fox guide him, still hobbled by his pants and boxers around his ankles, to the back of the couch and help him bend over, positioning his buttocks high. 

"Brace yourself Alex," Walter warned, "I'll do these quick, but first I want to know what you are getting strapped for?" 

"'Cause I was thoughtless, and hurt myself whe...when...I should have...talked to you...about my fe...fears." 

"That's good enough for now," Walter said, "Scream and kick all you want, this one is gonna hurt." With that he began to swing the belt in clean, sharp arcs. Each strap landed parallel to the previous one, and after ten Alex's bottom was red from the edge of his lower back to the middle of his thighs. Walter began the cycle again, and after the twentieth time the belt landed he set the belt aside. 

Alex had begun crying after the seventh and screaming after the eleventh spank. Now he lay spent and sobbing over the couch. Walter gave him five minutes to calm himself, and then help him to stand. "You did so well, baby. You are almost done. We love you so much, we would have missed you so much." 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry," Alex hiccuped his apology as he hugged Walter back. 

Leading him back to the corner Walter said, "I know you are sweetheart. Thirty more minutes and then Fox will take his turn. Then more corner time. You are grounded for three days with extra chores." Alex groaned, and looked at Walter with big puppy-dog eyes and his lower lip sticking out and quivering. "Put the lip back Alexei. You know its fair, given the reason you are getting punished." 

Alex turned to the corner and slumped his shoulders, just to receive a not so gentle tap on his burning buttocks to remind him to stand straight and not to fidget. Thirty long minutes later he found himself up ended over the back of the couch again. Fox put a hand on the small of Alex's back to hold him in place and said, "Anything else you think about the second time around, Alexei Nikolai?" 

Alex knew he was in deep shit when Fox used his full name. "I didn't realize that...that...I'm no longer alone ...that my hurting myself hurt you more than it would have hurt me...and that...that...that I have something to live for. You, and Walter and..." 

"And who else Alex?" Fox asked gently. 

Alex started to sob again, "And Dana and John...who...who are my friends and...and the boys...Jack and Will. I would have...have never seen them grow up. I...I...was so stupid...I'm so sorry. And...and I hit...hit you. I'm so...so...sorry for that Fox...believe me...I never meant...meant to hurt you." 

"That's good Alex," Fox said, pleased that the younger man had seemed to understand what could have been lost. "I'll make it quick." True to his word he landed the twenty spanks in quick succession, but not in any way less powerfully than Walter's spanks. When he was finished, Alex's buttocks were a fiery red, and they were almost visibly throbbing. 

Alex was again allowed to rest before being helped up, hugged forcefully, and returned to the corner for the last of the night's punishment. Thirty minutes later it was Walter that released him from the corner. Alex looked around for Fox, and was surprised not to see his lover waiting to comfort him. Walter noticed the look of disappointment in the young face, and hastened to reassure him, "Fox went up to get things ready for us." 

"Ready?" Alex asked sniffling, his eyes red and puffy. 

"You'll see." Walter said smiling, and surprised the younger man by picking him up and cradling him like a baby, mindful of his hurting backside. "I'm very proud of you, Alexei. You handled it so well." 

Alex held on to Walter's neck, and cuddled closer, "Thank you for forgiving me. I love you both so much." 

"And we love you. Let us show us," Walter said softly as he took his love upstairs to the awaiting Fox. 

* * *

Alex moaned in simultaneous agony and ecstasy, as his lovers gently rubbed aloe on his tender bottom. He lay on his stomach hugging a pillow beneath him, and tried not to wiggle as the chilly gel came in contact with the overly warm skin. The waves of pleasure that emanated from the touch of Fox's and Walter's hands mingled with the pulsating ache of the strapping. Alex's mouth was dry as he whimpered in satisfaction. "Oh Gods...oh gods...you guys are gonna be the death of me." "But what a way to die, heh?" Fox said, and began to massage the knots on Alex's shoulders. "Alex, what do you need to put this behind you? I mean you aren't going to uhm...you know." 

Alex looked over his shoulder at Fox's worried expression, "No Fox, I'm not going to try to kill myself again. I promise. It was such a shock...finding out who...where I came from. I never had to answer to anyone for anything before, and with you guys...well...it's gonna take me a while to figure out this new life. I don't think I have ever cried as much as I have in the last three months." 

"Too much, Alex?" Walter asked softly. "Have we made you cry too much? Have we been expecting too much too soon from you? You have to let us know." 

Alex turned slowly onto his back, mindful of his red posterior, and settled between his lovers. He looked up at their concerned faces, and smiled, "No guys...it's not too much. I never cried before because it was seen as a sign of weakness...a flaw, and my handlers would not allow flaws of any kind." 

"Your handlers?" Fox questioned. 

"I...I don't remember much of when a was a very little boy. I remember being always cold and scared in the orphanage I was sent to. Then when Spender came and took me out, he gave me to some other people. He called them my parents, but I knew they weren't...I called them my handlers, 'cause that is how they treated me...like...like I was an animal. They fed me, clothed me, and made sure I excelled in school. Poor grades were punishable offences. As I got older, other training came into play. Arms, hand-to-hand, things like that. Somewhere along the line I guess they trained tears out of me." 

Walter and Fox both lay themselves as close as possible to Alex, and hugged him to them, all the while placing gentle kisses on his face and neck, and murmuring words of tenderness and love. This was the first time Alex had allowed them a glimpse into his early life, and they knew how much it had cost the younger man to reveal memories he had kept hidden for so long. 

"Alex...any time you need to cry...even if it is for no reason whatsoever, you go right ahead. You don't have to get in trouble and be punished to get the release you seek," Fox said. 

"You...you think I get into trouble so you can spank me and make me cry," Alex said astonished at the idea. 

"Maybe not consciously, maybe in a deeper level, you feel you need to be punished for your past sins. You don't, you know," Fox continued. "You'll get in enough trouble without having to bring the past into it." 

Walter chuckled at the surprised look on Alex's face, and when Fox broke into a mischievous grin, he couldn't help but laugh at the pout on the Russian's face. "Alex love, what Fox is saying with all the psychobabble, is that if you ever just want to cry, and for us to hold you all you have to do is ask." 

Alex was trying not to be overcome with emotion, but his eyes glistened with unshed tears as both his lovers spoke. Alex took a deep breath to try to keep his voice from cracking as he asked, "I don't feel like crying any more but...but I'd like if you make love to me." 

Fox leaned on his elbow, looked down at Alex, and then glanced at Walter with mischief again in his hazel eyes, "Uhm...I don't know. I mean holding is fine, but making love...gosh that's asking a bit much." 

"Well, if you don't want to Fox, I'll be more than happy to oblige Alex," Walter said, surprising Fox by not playing along with his teasing but instead taking advantage in his favor. "Alexei, your bottom might be a little sore, but I can go slow, or if you want to go in you are welcome to." 

Fox didn't appreciate being ignored, so he said, "Hey! What about me? What do I get to do?" 

Alex looked at his pouting lover and laughed, "You get to look pretty while you play with yourself Fox. You are so beautiful when you do that." 

"I am?" Fox said blushing a deep scarlet. 

"Yes you are," Walter agreed, "So Alexei, what is it going to be?" 

"I want to feel you in me Walter," Alex said. 

Walter smiled, and quickly positioned himself between Alex's upraised knees. He took the condom Fox handed him, and quickly slipped it on. Alex didn't seem to be bothered by the sting on his rear, as he wrapped his long legs around Walter's waist. Taking some of the aloe from Alex's bottom as lube, Walter prepared him for entry. "You ready my love?" 

Alex couldn't answer him as his mouth was taken by Fox in a sudden kiss, but if the tightening of his legs around Walter was any indication, he was more than ready. Walter smiled, and slowly began thrusting into the tight and warm passage. Alex moaned into Fox's mouth as Mulder continued to kiss him hungrily. Fox's eyes widened in momentary surprise as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, and smiled around the kiss when Walter began to jerk him off. Fox's hand soon found Alex's cock, and began it's own handy work. 

Soon the room was filled with grunts, moans, and pleas of 'faster, hurry, oh gods hurry', and it wasn't long before cries of release were heard. First Alex came in Fox's hand, then Fox in Walter's, and finally Walter inside Alex. The triad was complete. 

When Walter was able to catch his breath he pulled out of Alex. Fox had already rolled off the bed, and ran to the bathroom, where the clean up cloths and a bowl of warm water were waiting. The clean up was done quickly as the three were exhausted, not only from their lovemaking, but from the earlier emotional release. The three men snuggled comfortably into each other and soon were asleep. 

Three hours later their peaceful slumber was interrupted by Alex's yell of 'OH MY GOD!' as he sat bolt upright on the bed. 

Walter woke up immediately, turned on the bedside lamp, and looked at his now wide-awake lover, "Alex, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare? What's going on?" 

Fox also stared at Alex as the younger man scrambled off the bed, and paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, all the while muttering 'Oh my god.' Fox asked, "Alex, calm down. What the hell set you off?" 

Alex came to a stop, and looked at the two confused men on the bed, "Don't you see. I didn't realize... oh my god!" 

"Alex what the hell are you talking about?" Walter said, growing more concerned by the minute. Alex didn't seem to be in distress, as he usually was after a nightmare. He was acting as if he had had a revelation of some kind, "Take a breath, and tell us what you just realized." 

Alex's eyes glittered with anticipation at the words he was about to speak, "Somewhere out there, there are five other clones." 

Understanding dawned in Fox, and he grinned widely at Alex's excitement, "You have brothers, Alex." 

Walter caught on and grinned as well, until he saw Alex rush to the door and disappear down the hallway. "Alex, come back here right now." 

The younger man popped his head back in, and asked, "What is it Walter? I gotta go look at the files." 

"It is two fifty six in the morning. You can look at the files later today, when you have had a good night's rest. Come back to bed." 

Alex's shoulders slumped in annoyance and he pouted, "Waaalter...who can sleep? I'm too excited." 

"And we are excited for you Alex. But you can't go half-cocked in search of five men you have just found out about a few hours ago. And besides this will NOT become crusade, and this search will NOT take over your life." Walter said sternly. He had lived through Fox's single-minded crusade for the truth, and the search for Samantha, and he wasn't about to allow Alex to become obsessed with finding his brothers. "Get into bed right now." 

Alex gave him one more piteous look, and did as he was told. He settled back between his two lovers, and when he noticed them both smiling at him he asked, "What? What's so funny?" 

Fox was the first to answer, "You are Taz. If you could just see the exhilaration in your face, you'd know how lovely you look, all flushed, and with the most shinning green eyes...and now you are blushing. I just fell in love all over again." 

"Me too," Walter said, and chuckled when Alex ducked his head into Fox's shoulder and got even redder. "Alex, we'll help you find your family, we promise. We just want to make sure you don't become obsessed with it. We'll use all our resources to find them." 

Alex looked at them, and couldn't help his voice from cracking, "Even...even if I never find them...it'll be okay. I've got all the family I need right here." 

Both Fox and Walter kissed him gently, and then Walter turned off the light, planning to resume their sleep. The silence lasted a whole thirty seconds before Fox's voice was heard to ask, "I wonder if Alex was the baby of the family, or maybe he was the middle child...or maybe the eldest...naaah not the eldest." 

"Fooox," Walter said warningly, "Don't you start." 

Alex giggled and snuggled deep into the covers. Tomorrow he could begin the search for his fellow clones...his brothers, he corrected mentally. Walter and Fox would be mad if he continued to refer to himself as a clone, and he didn't want to chance his butt getting any warmer than it currently was. He finally fell asleep with a smile of contentment on his face. 

* * *

June 11th 

"You just get home?" Fox asked sleepily as he peered up at Walter. 

"Sorry I woke you babe," Walter whispered, trying not to also wake Alex, who lay on his side curled up facing Fox. 

"What time is it?" Fox asked, trying to look over Alex' shoulder at the alarm clock 

"Nearly two." 

"Gods Walt, that's the fourth time in two weeks." 

"It's budget review time. You know how that is," Walter said as he undressed. He was so tired he hardly had the strength to finish taking his clothes off. "I'm going to wash up and get into bed. Go back to sleep." 

Fox watched sadly as his lover entered the bathroom. He hated that Walter was working so hard with the new job of Deputy Director. It kept the older man away from him and Alex far too long. 

"Walt home?" Alex mumbled as he shifted closer to Fox. 

"Yeah. He's washing up." 

"I don't like that he works so late." 

"I don't think he enjoys it too much Taz," Fox said, using Alex's nickname. "He'll be out in a minute, and he needs to rest so let's just go to sleep. Okay?" 

Alex nodded and closed his eyes, but a few seconds later the bed behind him dipped as Walter got in. He smiled when he felt the soft kiss the older man placed on the back of his head. He turned his body enough to allow Walter access to his mouth, and they kissed briefly, "Love you, Walter." 

"Love you too, Alex. Sorry I woke you." 

"I'm glad you did, I missed you this morning, you left so early." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Stop apologizing Walter, and let's get some sleep," Fox said. "I have a early meeting with my editor." 

Walter winced slightly at the tone of Fox's voice. He couldn't honestly blame Mulder for being upset with him. After all he had been home late almost everyday for the last two weeks, and had missed several meals with his lovers. He had been available to work with Alex and Fox through Alex's crisis over finding out he was a clone, but the rest of the days he had been rushed to get home. He settled further down on the bed and closed his eyes, but sleep eluded him. Too many things were going through his mind, and he could not find rest. He turned, and watched the two younger men sleeping peacefully. Alex had turned, and was now spooned by Fox, who had thrown a protective arm over the youngest member of their family. 

Alex still had nightmares, as did Fox, but they were getting fewer and further apart. They always slept touching either one or both of their partners, and the knowledge that they were no longer alone was helping overcome the years of suffering and hard-living. Walter drifted off to sleep thinking how lucky he was to have these two wonderful men in his life. 

* * *

June 15th 

Another long meeting, another long night, and another note. 

Walter, 

Alex and I are out with the Gunmen. There is some chicken salad in the refrigerator, and some roast beef for a sandwich. Hope you had a good day. 

Fox 

Not 'Love Fox' as he had signed the last four notes. Walter Skinner didn't need to be an investigator to know what lay between the lines of the short note. Fox Mulder was pissed. Not that he blamed him, but he really couldn't see any way around the hectic schedule that his new position carried with it. It would not be much longer though, as the budget process was wrapping up. 

Walter took a beer out of the refrigerator and the bowl of chicken salad, and sat at the kitchen counter to eat his solitary meal. He missed his boys. He decided to give them a call to see if they were heading home soon. 

"Hey, Banshee," Walter said when Mulder answered, "I...uhm...was wondering when you were coming home." 

"I'm sorry Walter but we thought you'd be late again, so we decided to go out." 

"I wanted to surprise you by getting home early. You've been out all this week." 

"I work on the book all day, and Alex has been working on decoding the Consortium diskettes your office sent over. We just needed a break Walter." 

Realizing he had sounded like he had been accusing Fox of something, Skinner quickly changed his tone, "I'm sorry Fox. Of course you guys need a break. Maybe I can come over to where you guys are." 

"This place is just too loud, we were about to leave. We are going over to the Gunmen's for pizza and beer, and to check out some new games they have. You can come over if you want." 

'If I want?' Walter thought to himself, 'What sort of an invitation is that?' To Fox he said, "I...I guess not, I'll see you when you get back. Have fun." 

"Thanks, bye." 

Walter hung up the phone with dread as his heart shrunk in pain. He felt as if he had lost something, but wasn't sure what. He had always feared that his two much younger lovers would someday find out that they really didn't need him to have fun, but he had never expected it to be so soon. They had been together less than six months, and Alex and Fox had found they could survive without him. Skinner sighed deeply and poured a whisky. He sat in front of the unlit fireplace in the family room with the bottle nearby and the remote control in his hand. 

* * *

"Should we wake him?" Alex whispered, as he and Fox looked down at the sleeping Walter. They had come home to find their lover sprawled out on his recliner, fast asleep and reeking of whisky, the now empty bottle laying next to him. 

"We better, or he will have a stiff neck in the morning," Fox said, taking hold of Walter's arm and pulling him gently up. 

"Fox? Alex?" Walter asked sleepily, "Wendiyougehere?" he slurred. 

"How much did you have to drink big guy?" Alex asked, turning his face away from the smell of liquor coming from Walter's mouth. "Never mind, I think I can guess. Let's get you to bed." 

Between them, Alex and Fox managed to get Walter up the stairs. But when Alex started to turn towards their bedroom Fox shook his head and said, "No way he's getting into our bed smelling like this, and I don't feel like battling him in a shower. He's sleeping in the second bedroom." 

Alex looked concerned for a moment, but finally agreed wit Fox, and they got Walter into bed. Fox took the older man's shoes and pants off, leaving him just in his shirt, boxers and socks. "I hate to leave him alone Fox." 

"Yeah, so do I, but I think he'll sleep better alone. Let's get to bed, I'm beat." 

"Too beat to have some fun?" Alex asked smiling slyly. 

Grinning back, Fox said, "Never too beat for that. But we better be quiet, we don't want to bother sleeping beauty." 

Looking at the snoring Skinner, Alex chuckled, "I think it'll be Monday before we see him again." 

"At least tomorrow is Saturday," Fox said as they left the room, "If his hangover is not too bad we can go rollerblading." 

"Sounds good." 

* * *

June 16th 

Walter woke to the sounds of silence. He looked groggily around the room, and it took him a few moments to realize he was in the second bedroom, and that he was half-dressed. He sat up slowly, and groaned when the light coming through the window hit him in the eyes. He stood, and slowly walked to the bathroom where the previous night binge's results were glaringly apparent. He brushed his teeth in an attempt to find his tongue, and splashed water on his face. 

He didn't remember how he had gotten upstairs, and why he was sleeping in Alex's old room, but he figured that Alex and Fox had come home and been too disgusted with his drunken state to bother bringing him to their bedroom. 

Walter walked out of the room in search of his partners so he could apologize. He didn't hear any noises from downstairs, so he assumed they were still sleeping. He opened the door to the master bedroom, and his heart sank. Alex and Fox where in bed as he had suspected, but what he hadn't imagined was the signs of their obvious love-making session. A session he had not been a participant in. They had made love, and he had not been part of it and the ache in his heart intensified. Just another sign they didn't really need him in their lives. 

He went into the bedroom, and took out some clean clothes. He rushed back to the other room, and took a quick shower and changed. He needed to get out of the house, needed to clear his head, and think what his next steps should be. He could do his thinking as he ran, so he decided to go to the nearby park which had a track. It was early enough that there weren't too many other people around, and no one would take notice of the tears that had begun to fall as soon as the door to the house had closed behind him. He would have to find another place to call home now; it was only fair that Alex and Fox keep the house, since there were two of them. 

He didn't know how long he ran, but the sun was high in the sky when he began to make his way home. He idly wondered if Alex and Fox were already up, and into each other again. Reality hit him between the eyes the moment he opened the front door. 

"Where the hell have you been!" Fox shouted at him, surprising him so much he was left speechless for a moment. "I asked you a question, Walter. Where were you? Do you know how we felt when we couldn't find you? Uh? Do you have any idea? I thought that we all agreed to always let each other know where we were. I thought we had learned from when Dobbs took me. Damn it Walter say something." 

"Fox, if you let him answer maybe he will tell us," Alex said, trying to calm Mulder down. He knew from experience that an upset Fox Mulder was not an easy thing to deal with. "Walter?" 

"I...I...I went for a run. You were sleeping, and I didn't want to bother you anymore." 

"Couldn't you leave a note?" Fox said angrily, "And what do you mean bother us anymore. When did you?" 

Walter sighed, and headed for the stairs, "I'm going to take another shower, I'm all..." 

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Fox shouted, and Walter froze in mid-step and turned to face Mulder, "I asked you a question, and I expect an answer. You do remember a little rule about communication don't you, and the one about putting yourself in danger." 

"What the hell are you talking about, Mulder?" Walter asked confused, "How did I put myself in danger." 

"I think you need to find your corner in the family room, and think about it." 

"What! I'm not going to stand in the..." Walter began, but was shocked into silence by Fox grabbing his arm, and guiding him forcibly towards the den. "Mulder, what do you think you are doing?" 

"We made up rules to live by Walter, and you have broken quite a few lately. We've ignored several of them, giving you a break because you've been busy. But last night and this morning took the cake. Get your nose in that corner, and think about it. We will talk about it in half-an-hour. Do it Walter." 

Walter looked at Alex, and was surprised to see the same hard look in the green eyes as he was getting from the hazel. He wasn't sure what to do or say, but the choice was taken away when Fox grabbed his arm again, and turned him to the corner and slapped his sweat-pant clad behind. "Mul..." 

"And that's the third time you have called me that," Fox said irately, "Add that to the list of things you done wrong that deserve punishment. Now stand here and don't move. Alex and I will be in the kitchen." 

Walter faced the wall, and took a deep breath before nodding his understanding. 

* * *

"Fox, what do you think is going on Walter?" Alex asked, as he drank the coffee his lover had placed in front of him, "This is so unlike him." 

"I know Alex," Fox said quietly, "That's why I figured the only way to get through to him was to take the tough approach." 

"I really bought the whole pissed off lover routine." 

"I was pissed at first, not knowing where he was. But when he came in, he look just so...so, I don't even know how to describe it." 

"It's called fear, Fox," Alex said matter-of-factly, and took a bite of the bagel he was holding. 

"What does Walter have to be afraid off?" Fox asked, totally taken by surprise. 

"I think that is what we are about to find out," Alex said and stood, "The half hour is almost up." 

"What do you think the punishment should be Alex? I mean, how do you punish someone because they are afraid." 

"We are not punishing him because he is afraid Fox. He is getting his butt blistered because he didn't tell us what was bothering him, he got drunk and then went running without leaving a note, worrying us and he called you Mulder three times, putting up a wall between you." 

"We are punishing him?" 

"Sure, what he did hurt us both," Alex said shrugging his shoulders, "I don't think you should carry the whole burden of punishment. It's not easy." 

"No, it's not," Fox agreed, "And it's not easy to stand still for half an hour. Let's go get the big guy out of his corner." 

* * *

Walter liked his corner; in fact he loved his corner. Leaving his corner would mean facing Alex and Fox, a very pissed and very disappointed Alex and Fox. He stiffened when he heard them come into the den. "Walter, please come here," Fox called out. 

Walter turned slowly towards the other two men, and was surprised to see them both smiling sadly at him. They didn't look angry or disappointed, just very concerned. 'Probably concerned about how they are going to tell me it's over.' Skinner thought to himself. 

"Before we do anything, we are going to have a talk, so why don't you take a seat there," Fox said pointing to Walter's recliner. Once the older man was seated, Fox took a position on the couch and Alex sat on the coffee table facing Walter. "Walter, I want to apologize to you for shouting before, I was just so scared that something might have happened to you. You were pretty intoxicated when we got home last night, and I thought that you might have left the house injured or something. I shouldn't have yelled." 

Walter did not look up, but stared at the hands on his lap. He was too ashamed to face the two men in front of him, and didn't trust his voice not to crack, so he stayed silent. 

"Walter, Fox and I are very worried about you big guy. We want to know what's going on in that head of yours. Did we do something to upset you...to get you to drink a whole bottle of whisky by yourself? If you don't tell us what we did, we won't know not to do it in the future." 

Walter shook his head but didn't speak. Fox put his finger under Skinner's chin, and pulled his head up, so he could look into the brown eyes he loved so much, and which at this time were filled with a mixture of fear and deep agony. "Come on Walter, tell us what's wrong. We love you so much, we are really worried," Mulder said very gently. 

At these words of love, Walter's resolve vanished and he sobbed involuntarily, "No...not your fault. Only my fault...I wasn't here, and you found...found..." 

"Walter, we found what?" Alex said confused and concerned. He looked at Fox, and saw the same feelings. 

Walter took a deep breath to steady his emotions, and decided to put all the cards on the table. "You found out that you...you really don't need me. I was afraid you would, but I...I...I didn't think it'd be...so soon...it was...all...all...my fault. I wasn't here." 

"What do you mean we don't need you, that you were afraid of it?" Fox asked, looking at him in confusion. 

Shaking his head again Walter said, "Never mind, you'll just say it isn't true. But I saw it...you, I saw you and you didn't..." 

"Walter for Pete's sake make some sense," Fox said in frustration, but Alex's warning look calmed him down, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Walter, I'm just so confused. What did you see?" 

"I saw you both this...this morning," Walter said shakily, "You...you had sex last night...without me." 

Both Alex and Fox looked shocked, neither sure how to respond. It was Alex who found his tongue first, "Walter, you are right. Fox and I did have sex last night. But it is not the first time we have had sex without you, or for that matter the first time it's only been two of us in the bed. I'm sorry that you were surprised that we made love without you, but it had nothing to do with you, or how we feel about you, but more with the fact that you were exhausted, and Fox and I hadn't done anything more than kiss and cuddle these past two weeks you've been busy. We were about to explode." Alex added with a grin. 

"So you see big guy, whatever you thought our sleeping together implied, you were wrong," Fox added. 

Walter looked from one to the other, still not sure how he should be feeling. Relief that he was wrong, or suspicion that they were just trying to let him down gently. He knew he had to probe further, "It wasn't just that. I know you were mad because you didn't sign the notes the same way as before." 

"What way?" Fox said, now really confused. 

Walter blushed a deep red, not believing he was about to say what he was about to say but said it anyway, "You always signed love Fox, or love Taz and Banshee, and you always addressed them to Snickerdoodle, or DeeDee, or Big Guy. You stopped. It was Walter, and signed just Fox and Alex." 

Fox's heart broke at the sight of the insecure, and miserable older man. He took hold of Walter's hand, and pulled him up and out of the recliner, and wrapped his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Walter, I'm so sorry. I really didn't even notice. We love you so much, and I can't believe you don't see that. What are you so scared off?" 

Walter pressed his cheek against Fox's shoulder, and let himself be held. It felt so good, that he could almost feel all the tension and despair of the last few days melt away. His voice was hoarse with emotion when he replied, "I...I am afraid that you'll both find out that you really don't need me to have fun, and to have a great life. I'm so much...ol...older than you, and you both...have similar interest and... and...and..." 

"And that's enough doubt Walter," Alex said pulling him out of Fox's embrace, and giving him a hug of his own, "Come here big guy. Do you really think that we don't need you? Fox might be my heart, but you are my soul. I look up to you, respect you, and you give me a goal to works towards in my life. You are the man I want to become when I finally grow up. You are my role model, Walter." 

Walter's eyes filled with more tears, and he began to cry in earnest. He felt Fox's arm wrap around him, and Alex and hold him tight. His lovers let him cry out all the anguish in his heart until his tears finally stopped, and all that was left where little wet hiccups. Smiling shyly at the younger men, Walter stepped back, and wiped his red eyes with the back of his hand. "I must look like and idiot...I sure feel like one." 

Fox handed him a napkin to blow his nose, and said, "You look like a man who finally figured out that he is loved, Big Guy. How do you feel?" 

"Better, thanks," Walter said taking a deep breath, "I better go take my shower now, I'm all smelly." He turned to leave when Fox's voice behind him brought him to a halt. 

"Aren't you forgetting something Walter?" 

"Uh? What?" Walter said, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Fox take a seat on the couch and pat his lap. "You still going to..." 

"You still broke the rules Walter," Alex said coming up to him, and taking his hand. The younger man led him to their lover, until Walter was standing next to Fox's right side. "You get forty from Fox, and forty from me, and then you can take a shower and a nap. We'll have a late lunch." 

Walter looked from one to the other, and saw the determination in their eyes, and knew there were no words he could say that would change their minds. He slid the sweat pants down along with his boxers, and let them pool around his ankles before lowering himself over Fox's lap. Mulder helped him into position and then asked the question, "What is this spanking for, Walter?" 

Walter's emotions were so close to the surface, that it didn't take long for his words to turn into pleas for forgiveness, "For not communicating...uhm...ooooh...with you, and letting you know what I was feeling... owwwww... not so...ouch... Foooox...I'm sorry....ouuuuuuuuuuuuuch!" Walter shouted as one spank after another fell on his exposed bottom. "I'm soooooooooorry...I'll never forget to tal...oowwwww... talk to you." 

"You bet you won't," Fox said, and continued until the fortieth spank was delivered. He slid Walter off his lap, and held him as he cried. "It's okay baby, hush...hush now...now Alex, and then you are all forgiven." 

Alex took his position on the couch, and with Fox's help, placed the distraught and sobbing Walter in position, "Why else are you being punished Walter?" Walter was too much into his pain to remember anything else, and shook his head. Alex decided to help him out, "What about putting yourself in danger?" 

"Oh...oh...yeah...I got...Aleeeeeeeeeex, not so har...hard...it hurts...owww...I got drunk, and then...I went... out a...an...and...ouuuuuch, I'm sorry no...more...owwww, it huuuurts, no more please...I went out and could have gotten hu...hurt and...didn't tel...tell you where I'd gone...owwwww....stop...stop please. I'm so sorry. Please forgive...forgive...I'm so...so sorry." 

Alex finished the fortieth spank with the same intensity of the first. When he was done, he began to rub comforting circles on Walter's back to soothe him. Fox meanwhile sat on the floor so he could be at eye level with Skinner. Both the younger men kept a litany of calming words of love to settle him down. 

Eventually the sobs died down, and Alex and Fox helped Walter stand, quickly wrapping him in a cocoon of hugs and kisses. "All over Snickerdoodle, all over now. We love you...we love you so much, it hurts." Fox whispered, "Don't ever forget that." 

Walter's smile lit up the room, "If I forget I'm sure you'll beat it into my ass." 

Glad that the Big Guy had regained his sense of humor, Alex said, "Go take your shower, and then get to bed. OUR bed Walter." 

"But Alex...sob...I'm not tired." 

Fox slapped his butt once, making him yelp and said, "I don't think that was a suggestion, Mister Skinner." "OUCH! Okay...okay, I'm going. Geez, you'd...sniffle...think I couldn't take care of my...I'm going I'm going," Walter said ,as his complaints fell on deaf ears, and two sets of eyes glared at him. 

When he was finally out of earshot, Fox and Alex fell back onto the couch and sighed in relief. "I hope we don't have to do that again in a long, long time." Alex said. 

"Knowing our history of keeping secrets I think there is a very good chance of a repeat performance. I'm going to the store to get stuff for lunch, and a some ice-cream." 

"Get Pfish Food, it's his favorite." 

"He likes Chunky Monkey," Fox said smiling, "YOU, like Pfish Food. I'll get both, and some From Russia with Buzz for me. You know how much I like Russian things, don't you?" he added winking comically. 

"Maybe we can eat them in bed later," Alex said seductively. 

Fox's smile grew even wider, and he nodded eagerly, "We can show Walter how much we do love him." 

"Actions are louder than words after all," Alex said and joined Fox in a hearty laugh. 

* * *

Later that evening the three were enjoying the last of their bed-picnic, each with a bowl of Ben  & Jerry's of their choice. 

"So Walter, are we all clear on what is and is not acceptable in our relationship?" Fox asked pointedly. 

Walter blushed a deep shade of red. He still was not used to be on the receiving end of one of what they all referred to as 'the AD tone'. He had after all invented and perfected the tone, and the look that went along wit it. He knew what the expected response was, "Yes Sir, all clear." 

Fox smiled, and leaned in for kiss, "That's what I like to hear. Now I know your butt is too tender for anything too strenuous..." 

"But I can think of another possibility," Walter said grinning. 

"It doesn't have to be about anal sex all the time you know," Alex said, "Fox and I talked about it when you were taking your nap. We want to show you." 

"Show me?" Walter asked confused. 

"We want to show you what we see when we look at you," Fox explained. "Think of this as tour of Walter Skinner with Fox Mulder and Alexei Krycek, as your very eager guides." 

"You are both crazy, you know that?" Walter said trying to sound put off, but loving every minute of it. "Lex, you do the honors," Fox said to the younger man. 

Alex growled, "Don't call me Lex, makes me think of Lex Luthor." 

Fox tried to look contrite, but didn't quite manage it, "Oh so sorry. I meant go ahead...Nicky." Alex rolled his eyes, "I'll talk to you later pal." Turning his attention to Walter, he said seriously, "Okay, here we go. What I see when I look at Walter Skinner, by Alexei Nikolai Krycek." 

"Sounds like a school report," Fox giggled, then bit his lips when Alex glared at him, "Sorry, go on." 

"Well let's make this easy and start from the top down. Fox feel free to add anything as I go along, as long as it is relevant," Alex said, giving the snickering ex-FBI agent a warning look. "The first thing I like about Walter Sergei Skinner is the top of his lovely head. It's smooth and perfectly round, and more importantly it houses one of the most thoughtful brains I know. The forehead is wide, a sure sign of a deep thinker." 

Walter tried not to giggle, as Alex kissed the a fore mentioned forehead. 

"Now, the two incredibly beautiful chocolate brown eyes under the equally lovely eyebrows are so full of wisdom and love...especially when he looks at me or at another," at this he glanced at Fox who was as enraptured with the tour as Walter. "Between the eyes we have this crooked nose. To some, it might look like an imperfect nose, but to me, it looks like the nose of a man used to confronting whatever life throws his way." 

"I think your nose is great 'cause it makes you make that little snoring noise when you sleep. It sounds like a cat purring, it helps me sleep at night," Fox said dreamily. 

Walter could not help but swallow hard at the words his lovers spoke. To anyone else they could have sounded as if they were making fun on him, but to Walter Skinner, who knew this two men intimately, and knew the look in their eyes, the words were like ambrosia, food of the Gods. 

"I love your cheeks, and your high cheek bones. I love nibbling on them," Fox said, and suited words to actions by giving Walter's cheeks quick little pecks of love. Moving down towards the chin he spoke as he continued to nibble, "This chin, this strong chin, drives me to distraction." 

"Next, we have the mouth that has been known to drive grown men to tears when it wraps around their cocks," Alex said. 

"What grown men?" Fox said, looking up from kissing Walter's chin. 

"You and me, dummy," Alex said, rolling his eyes, "Or have you forgotten the last time he sucked you. We didn't have enough Kleenex to blow your nose." 

"Very funny," Fox said, and went back to kissing Walter. The lips in question got particular close attention. 

Alex watched in amusement, and then pulled Fox back a little, "Moving on, we have the neck and shoulders. Shoulders that are so wide and strong that they can carry a world of decisions on them, and make it look easy. Those shoulders carry the burden of not only his life, but mine and Fox's as well, and for that we are forever grateful." 

"This chest," Fox took over the tour before Walter could say a word, "This chest is also so wide and strong. I love using it as a pillow when I sleep. I can hear your heart beating strong and sure under your rib cage." 

"Fox...Alex," Walter said hoarsely. The raw emotion in their words as they described their love for him was almost unbearable, as was the gentle touches and kisses. 

"Shush," Alex said, noticing his distress, "We are far from done. Next, we have this wonderfully taunt stomach, with those well pronounce abs. Fox and I are the envy of all the men at the gym when we go." 

As they approached the groin area both younger men purposely skipped right over it, and began to describe why the loved Walter's legs, thighs, knees, shins, feet and toes. They took particular care in analyzing each toe individually, which was a ploy to drive him slowly insane. Walter's cock, which had been at half-mast trough the beginning of the tour, was now standing at full attention. "What?" he asked suddenly realizing Alex had said something. 

"I said turn over Walter," Alex repeated with a grin. 

Walter's head shot up from the pillow with disbelief, "What? Are you crazy? Look at me here." 

"He's got a point, Nicky," Fox said solemnly, "We wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable while we do the back portion of the tour." 

"You are probably right, Billy," Alex said smirking at the face Fox made at him, "Age before beauty I always say." 

Fox didn't need any further invitation as he quickly bent his head, and wrapped his mouth around Walter's cock. He slid his tongue up one side of the long shaft, and back down the other side in a move he knew drove the older man crazy. Then slowly, very slowly, he rolled his tongue over the weeping head. over and over again until he could feel Walter's hips bucking under him. 

"Fo...Foxxx! I'm going to come." 

"Who's stopping you babe?" Fox said, his mouth still full. As Walter's orgasm surged through the cock in his mouth, Fox did everything he could to swallow the semen without missing a drop. When he felt the last of it hit the back of his throat, he pulled back and smiled as he watched Walter pant in exhaustion. 

Alex smiled and shook his head, "You are such a slut Fox. That's why I love you. Now can you turn over Snickerdoodle?" 

Walter nodded, but made no attempt to flip over. He felt like a wet noodle, so he didn't struggle much when the two younger men rolled him over unto his stomach. His butt was still smarting from the earlier spanking, but it was now only a dull throb, helped quite a bit from the aloe Fox and Alex had spread lovingly on each buttock. He laid content and snuggled onto the bed with a satisfied grin on his face. 

"We already have talked about your shoulders," Fox said running his hands over the broad expanse of Walter's back. "So we move down to the gluteus maximums, and what a gluteus it is. They are so perfect, so round and perky." 

"Did you know you had a perky bottom, DeeDee," Alex asked as he ran his hand lovingly over the top of one of the buttocks. "They are soft when you are like this, but so taunt and sexy when you are wearing your jeans, and don't get me started on how good they look on your work suit." Walter wiggled under the caress, but stiffened slightly when he felt hands spreading the cheeks apart. "Oh and here is the piece-de-resistance," Fox said almost reverently, "This little hidden bud of love." 

"Fox, I'm gonna gag," Alex said making a face. 

Walter could only giggle as he felt Mulder place a little kiss on the inside of one of his buttocks. 

"What? Don't you like my poetry," Fox pouted. "As I was saying. This little hole that is for our eyes only..." 

"And my proctologist," Walter quipped, not able to stop from giggling. 

"And him too," Fox said smiling, "Stop interrupting me, will you. This little hole is so very important. It shows you trust us when you let us in. It takes a lot of courage to let someone in so intimately, it takes a lot of trust. And Alex and I are forever thankful for that trust, Walter." 

"This concludes our tour," Alex said throatily, as he began to kiss the back of Walter's neck. 

In moments they had flipped him back onto his back, and Fox and Alex where devouring him with kisses. 

"Walter," Fox mumbled minutes later when the three men laid tangled in each other. 

"Yes, Fox?" 

"Any doubts?" 

"None whatsoever." 

"Walter." 

"Alex?" 

"Any fears?" 

"Just one." At this the two younger men sat up in bed, and looked at their lover, who lay between them, with concern. "I afraid that I'm going to wear you both out far too soon, and then what am I gonna do with all the free time I'm going to have when I am ninety." He almost choked with laughter at Fox and Alex's expression, and when they began to tickle him, he roared with glee. 

"We love you, don't ever forget that," Fox said as he snuggled back into the crook of Skinner's neck. 

"Me too Big G, I love you too," Alex said, as he too snuggled. 

Walter wrapped his arms around them, and pulled them close, "If you love me so much, why did you spank my butt so hard?" 

"Those were just love taps SnickerD," Alex said yawning, "If you ever pull another stunt like that, we'll use the paddle." Skinner glanced down at Alex and asked, "Pa...paddle? We don't have a paddle." 

"We will tomorrow," Fox mumbled sleepily, "Go to sleep, Walter." 

"How can I sleep with that nice little thought," Walter said worriedly. 

"Well, you have a choice," Fox said, "You can either go to sleep like the good little boy we know you can be, or we can use the brush on your tush." 

Alex giggled from Walter's other side, and said, "Brush to the tush. That's cute Fox." 

"Told you I was a poet. So what is it going to be Walter?" 

"Stop talking, I'm trying to sleep here," Walter said with his eyes tightly shut, and making an exaggerated snoring sound. 

"I think he gets the point Fox," Alex said. 

"I think he does." Fox agreed. 

* * *

Olympic Industries Building  
New York City, New York 

"Oh Deimi, that was just wonderful," Aphrodite gushed, dabbing at her eyes. 

"Thanks Mom," Deimos said, "I took care of the angst stuff. You can thank Cupid for all the lovey-dovey crap." 

"This was very good Deimos," Zeus said, "Who's next Artemis?" 

"That will be me." The Goddess of the Hunt said. 

"What are your plans, Missy," Hera asked. 

"I think the guys need to experience the animal kingdom in all its glory." 

"Sounds fun," Demeter said, "Let me know if I can help." 

"You just might Aunt De, you just might." 

"Before we adjourn, I do have one specific assignment to hand out," Zeus announced, "Apollo, one of your Godhoods is to look after brothers, as Artemis, you twin, is to look after sisters. I want to request that you specifically concentrate on finding Alex's clones." 

"I can handle that," Apollo said after giving it some thought, "I will require some time, and maybe some help, but I will do it. Everything I have been planning on doing to them I can delegate to the Muses, and my son. I'll get started right away." 

"Good. Now we are adjourned." 

End of Chapter 4   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kendall


End file.
